Chickies on Timetrip Teil 2
by Wolle
Summary: Immer noch euphorisch von unserem letzten Timetrip statten wir im Anschluss noch einmal den Monkees in unserer selbsterdachten Zukunft einen Besuch ab, der natürlich auch nicht ohne Folgen bleibt...


The Dreaded German Chickie Corps... On Time Trip  
  
  
  
Part Two: Future Trip  
  
  
  
Mit einem leichten Ruckeln kam unsere Zeitmaschine im Jahre 2017 zum stehen. Das helle Licht blendete uns noch für eine Sekunde, und ich musste kurz die Augen schließen. Dann spürte ich einen Ellenbogen, der sich in meine Rippen bohrte, und Fuzzy's Stimme piepste aufgeregt: "Wolle! Gwen! Seht euch das an! Es sieht genauso aus, wie ich es mir vorgestellt habe!" Ich öffnete die Augen und sah, dass wir uns auf der Straße vor dem Eingang einer großen Parkanlage befanden. Und geradezu erhob sich das große, fast schlossähnlich anmutende Hauptgebäude des Shades Of Gray Altenheims. Der Anblick überwältigte mich so, dass mir als erstes die Kinnlade herunter fiel. Gwen sah das Ganze wie immer nüchterner. "Kunststück, Fuzzy! Es entstammt ja auch deiner Phantasie!" Woraufhin Fuzzy entschuldigend grinste und die Schultern hob. "Ach ja... hatte ich vergessen." "So, jetzt lasst uns endlich aussteigen!", rief Nev dazwischen und hopste ungeduldig auf ihrem Sitz herum. "Ich kann's gar nicht abwarten, mal eine 2017-Story live mitzuerleben!" "Hm, das bringt mich auf eine Frage", meldete sich Greenie nachdenklich. "Was meint ihr, in welcher von euren Geschichten wir uns befinden?" "I don't have any idea!", gab Gwen zu und klappte mit einer automatischen Handbewegung meinen Unterkiefer wieder hoch. "Ich hoffe nur nicht eine von deinen letzten Stories, Wolle." "Wieso?", entrüstete ich mich gekünstelt, und alle fünf bedachten mich mit schiefen Blicken. "Schon gut.", sagte ich kleinlaut. "Ich will ja auch nicht, dass Mike die ganze Zeit im Krankenhaus ist." "Aber genauso gut könnten wir in einer von Gwen's Geschichten sein.", gab Fuzzy zu bedenken. Doch bevor Gwen darauf etwas antworten konnte, gab Mary ein ungehaltenes Stöhnen von sich. "Ist doch völlig egal in wessen Story wir gelandet sind! Wenn wir nicht bald aussteigen, werden wir es nie erfahren!" Dem stimmten wir alle zu, und nacheinander kletterten wir ins Freie. Draußen schaute ich mich neugierig um. "Also, ich glaube nicht, dass wir in irgendeiner bereits geschriebenen Story sind.", meinte ich. Fuzzy guckte mich irritiert an. "Wie kommst du darauf, und wie soll das möglich sein?" Ich hob die Schultern. "Ich weiß nicht... war nur so'n Gedanke. Es könnte doch sein, dass diese Story in dem Moment geschrieben wird, wenn wir sie erleben, oder?" "That's a nice thought!", stimmte Mary zu, und Nev begeisterte sich: "I think that's kinda groovy!" "Nun lasst uns doch endlich mal rein gehen!", drängelte Gwen in gespannter Erwartung, und wir setzten uns in Bewegung. Doch auf halbem Weg blieb Greenie plötzlich stehen. "Ähm...", begann sie. "Was?", fragten wir im Chor. "Naja, habt ihr schon mal daran gedacht, was wir sagen, wer wir sind und woher wir kommen? Das könnte ein Problem werden." "Cool it, Babe", winkte ich ab. "Das wird sich schon ergeben. Warte nur ab, uns fällt schon was ein." Wir betraten den Haupteingang des Shades Of Gray und sofort umschloss uns die Kühle, die von den dicken Mauern ausging. Unsere Schritte klapperten auf dem glatten Fliesenboden, und ich glaube fast, ich habe noch Restspuren von Mike's Rollstuhlbremse gesehen, doch ich kam nicht dazu, weiter darüber nachzudenken. Etwas anderes lenkte unsere Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. "Hey, ähm... irgendetwas ist anders, oder?", wunderte sich Fuzzy und sah sich um. "Ja, es ist niemand hier.", brachte es Gwen auf den Punkt. "Das ist definitiv keine von meinen Stories", stellte ich fest. "Bei mir sitzt immer eine Schwester am Empfang." "Hallo?" Vorsichtig klopfte Greenie an die Glasscheibe, falls sich Schwester nur versteckt hatte. Doch es brannte auch kein Licht - der Empfang, der Flur, das ganze Gebäude schien wie tot. "Das gefällt mir gar nicht...", murmelte ich. "Ich will weg von hier!" "Ach, nun hab dich nicht so!", fuhr Mary mich an und stapfte schnurstracks voraus. "Ich sehe mich mal um." "Hey! Ähm... Mary, warte!", rief Nev und lief hinterher. "Ich will auch nach Hause..." Die anderen wechselten einen Blick und schlossen sich ebenfalls an. Ich zog eine Grimasse, aber schließlich folgte ich ebenfalls Mary's Weg den Flur hinunter. "Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, kommen wir hier zum Speisesaal.", meinte Mary und stieß eine Tür auf. "Tataaah!" Vor uns erschloss sich tatsächlich der geräumige Speisesaal, in dem allerdings ebenfalls niemand zu sehen war, und dahinter die halb geöffnete Verandatür, die in den Garten hinausführte, aus dem entferntes Stimmengewirr zu hören war. Und dann ging uns endlich ein Licht auf. "Die sind alle im Garten!", riefen wir gleichzeitig, gleich darauf wunderte ich mich: "Alle gleichzeitig?" Verwundert kratzte ich mich am Kopf. "Wollen wir einfach rausgehen?", erkundigte sich Gwen vorsichtig, was wir nur mit ratlosen Blicken und Schulterzucken erwiderten. Doch wir mussten nicht lange warten, denn in dem Moment kam die Antwort in Form einer etwa 30jährigen, schwarzhaarigen Pflegerin durch die Verandatür herein. "Hallo!", begrüßte sie uns freundlich. "Ihr müsst die Jugendlichen aus Mr. Tork's Sozialprojekt sein, nicht wahr? Ich bin Schwester Valleri." Freundlich streckte sie uns ihre Hand hin. Ich stieß Greenie an und flüsterte ihr grinsend ins Ohr: "Siehst du? Es fügt sich alles von selbst." Dann ergriff ich Valleri's Hand. "Hi! Wir sind Mary, Gwen, Nev, Fuzzy, Greenie und Wolle.", während der Vorstellung deutete ich kurz mit der Hand in die Richtung derjenige, die daraufhin ebenfalls Valleri's Hand schüttelte. "Wobei sollen wir helfen?", erkundigte ich mich. Die Schwester wunderte sich zwar über die seltsamen Namen, doch da Cliquen und Gangs spätestens seit den 1990ern nichts ungewöhnliches mehr waren, hatten wir auch im Bezug darauf eine plausible Erklärung. "Ja, wir können wirklich jede Hilfe gebrauchen", begann Valleri. "Unser Heim feiert an diesem Wochenende sein 10jähriges Bestehen, und zu diesem Anlass planen wir eine große Feier mit vielen Ehrengästen und Aktionen für die Bewohner und Gäste.", erklärte sie und führte uns in den Garten hinaus. "Unglücklicherweise sind wir Schwestern im Moment erheblich unterbesetzt, da Gwen im Schwangerschaftsurlaub ist und Mary sich letzte Woche ein Bein gebrochen hat und im Krankenhaus liegt. So sind wir natürlich sehr froh darüber, dass ihr euch freiwillig zum Helfen gemeldet habt." "Das machen wir doch gerne!", fiel Mary schnell ein, während sie sich schon wieder den Hals ausrenkte. Fuzzy stieß sie an. "Halt dich diesmal ein wenig zurück!" "Wieso?", entrüstete sie sich. "Wer hat denn das letzte Mal Mike's Mütze mitgehen lassen?!" "Scht!", unterbrach Nev die beiden zischend, damit Valleri keinen Verdacht schöpfte. Diese erklärte derweil weiter: "Ihr braucht euch auch keine Sorgen zu machen, wenn es mal später werden sollte. Ihr könnt solange die Vorbereitungen der Feier dauern hier übernachten. Ich mache euch zwei Drei- Bett-Zimmer im Schwesternwohnheim zurecht." Ich bekam das alles nur am Rande mit, denn ich war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, das Geschehen um mich herum zu begreifen. Wir waren tatsächlich an dem Ort, der nur der Phantasie von Fuzzy, Gwen und mir entstammte! All die alten Leutchen hier, die fleißig in ihrem Tun vertieft waren, Plakate malten, Girlanden auffädelten oder Blumengestecke anfertigten - sie alle gab es eigentlich nur auf Papier! Und doch waren sie jetzt existent, genauso wie... "Mr. Tork!", unterbrach mich Valleri's Stimme in meinen Gedanken, und sie lief zu einem uns mit dem Rücken zugewandten Mann hinüber, der auf einer Leiter stand und bereits fertige Girlanden und Lampions an einem Baum befestigte. "Mr. Tork, Sie sollen doch mit ihrer Hüfte nicht auf Bäumen herumturnen!" Der Mann drehte sich lächelnd zu ihr herum - eine ergraute Ausgabe des Peter's, den wir in London getroffen haben; weiß-graue Haare, die ihm knapp über die Ohren fielen und ein ebensolcher Drei-Tage-Bart - und ich hörte neben mir fünf gleichklingende Geräusche von angehaltenem Atem. "Schwester Valleri, meiner Hüfte geht es hervorragend!", sagte Peter ruhig. "Sie sind mal wieder viel zu überängstlich. Aber wenn es Sie beruhigt, werde ich eine Pause einlegen." Und mit diesen Worten stieg er von der Leiter herunter. Die letzte Sprosse übersprang er und landete elegant auf dem Rasen. "Mr. Tork!" Valleri schüttelte den Kopf, was Peter mit einem unschuldigen Grinsen erwiderte. Dann winkte sie uns näher. "Dies sind die freiwilligen Helfer, die Miss Crayon geschickt hat.", stellte sie uns knapp vor. Auf Peter's Gesicht breitete sich erfreute Überraschung aus und er trat auf uns zu, um uns die Hand zu geben. "Schön, dass ihr gekommen seid! Es gibt viel zu tun!" Aber als er Nev's langes Gesicht sah, fügte er lachend hinzu: "Keine Angst! Wir werden euch nicht zu hart arbeiten lassen. Und es wird euch schon Spaß machen." Als er Gwen die Hand gab, und diese schon fast wieder in seinen braunen Knopfaugen ertrank, stutzte er kurz und murmelte: "Hm, komisch, irgendwie kommst du mir bekannt vor... Hab ich dich schon mal gesehen?" Doch bevor Gwen sich eine Antwort zusammenstottern konnte, griff ich ein: "Gwen war an dem Tag, als Sie mit Miss Crayon gesprochen hatten, mit im Zimmer. Sie hat uns dann von dem Projekt erzählt, und daraufhin haben wir uns dann gemeinsam freiwillig gemeldet!" "J-ja, g-genau!", stimmte mir Gwen hastig zu. Zum Glück schien Peter das zu akzeptieren. "Das wird's sein.", sagte er und klatschte anschließend in die Hände. "So, dann zeige ich euch erstmal alles hier, damit ihr euch besser zurecht findet, und dann könnt ihr mir helfen, die Girlanden aufzuhängen.", er zwinkerte uns heimlich zu und fügte leiser hinzu: "Schwester Valleri erlaubt mir nämlich nicht, auf Bäume zu klettern." Valleri hob scherzhaft drohend den Zeigefinger, und Peter hob ergebend die Hände. Wir kicherten leise, dann begann Peter mit seiner Führung. Wir liefen im Gänsemarsch hinter ihm her und sogen begierig jedes seiner Worte auf, dabei konnten wir uns auch nicht satt sehen an dem, was wir ansonsten nur aus geschriebenen Worten kannten. Nachdem wir den prächtigen Rosengarten und die Gemüsebeete bestaunt hatten, die uns Peter nicht ohne verhaltenen Stolz präsentiert hatte, liefen wir zum Gebäude zurück, wobei er uns von der geplanten Feier erzählte. "...meine Kollegen und ich werden am Abend dann noch ein Konzert im Garten geben, sozusagen als krönenden Abschluss. Ich spiele nämlich in einer Band, wisst ihr?" "Ja, klar!", rief Nev, und Greenie stieß sie in die Seite. Peter fasste ihren Ausruf anders auf, denn er drehte sich lächelnd um. "Du glaubst mir wohl nicht, was? Aber es stimmt. Ich weiß, für euch Kids heutzutage ist Techno das Größte, aber ich weiß noch wie man mit einer echten Gitarre umgeht!" "O-okay, k-klar...", riss sich Nev zusammen und erinnerte sich, welche Rolle wir hier zu spielen hatten. "Techno... bluäch!", flüsterte ich und schüttelte mich. "Was hast du gesagt?", fragte Peter, und ich rief schnell: "Nichts!" "Na, jedenfalls", fuhr Peter unbekümmert fort, "werden wir jede Menge Gäste haben. Unter anderem Paul McCartney aus dem Nachbar-Heim Octopus's Garden, und Ringo Starr hat auch zugesagt, worüber ich mich am meisten freue, weil... ach, das sagt euch ja auch nichts.", brach er ab und öffnete stattdessen die Verandatür, während Fuzzy Mühe hatte, nicht zu hyperventilieren. Aufgeregt wedelte sie mit beiden Händen in der Luft und fiepte: "Ringo? Ringo wird kommen? Ringo Starr?" "Nun beruhig dich mal wieder!", zischte Mary ihr zu, sichtlich bemüht, die Freundin zum Schweigen zu bringen, indem sie ihr die Hand über den Mund legte. Als wir den Speisesaal betraten, drang ein seltsamer Geruch in unsere Nasen, der direkt aus der anliegenden Küche zu kommen schien. Wir schnüffelten ein wenig überfordert, den Geruch in eine Sparte einordnen zu können und sahen uns fragend an. Peter zog ebenfalls einmal kräftig den Duft ein, dann rief er erschrocken aus: "Oh mein Gott! Davy kocht schon wieder!" und stürmte in die Küche. Greenie prustete laut, Mary meinte: "Das muss ich sehen!" und wir rannten hinterher. In der Küche bot sich uns ein Bild für die Götter: Davy stand in kompletter Koch-Montur - inklusive Schürze und Mütze - vor dem Herd, hielt eine Kelle in der Hand und starrte zerknirscht abwechselnd auf die qualmende Bratpfanne vor sich, in der noch ein einzelnes verkohltes Rührei schwamm, und den Wassereimer in Peter's Händen, den dieser wohl gerade im Affekt über Davy und die Pfanne ausgeschüttet hatte. "WAS sollte das?!", brummte Davy ungehalten. Peter verzog betreten das Gesicht und legte den Eimer beiseite. "Sorry, Davy...", begann er leise. "Ich dachte, da brennt was an..." Wir konnten nicht mehr, und brachen in lautes Gelächter aus! Auch Peter grinste hinter der vorgehaltenen Hand. Nur Davy bedachte uns mit einem düsteren Blick. "Mhm", räusperte sich Peter übertrieben, um ernst zu klingen. "Davy, das hier sind übrigens die Mädchen, die und Miss Crayon geschickt hat.", und wir stellten uns der Reihe nach vor. Davy sah von einer zur anderen. Dann grummelte er in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart: "Die Kids heutzutage denken sich auch schon die seltsamsten Namen aus... Und zu meiner Zeit wurde man schon schief angeguckt, wenn man lange Haare hatte..." "Ähm, ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn wir uns jetzt von hier verziehen.", beschloss Peter und schob uns aus der Küche raus. Auf dem Flur zu den Wohnräumen streifte uns ein geölter Blitz mit einer roten Schirmmütze. "M-m-mike? Mike, warte mal!", rief Peter ihm hinterher. "Keine Zeit, Pete!", kam die prompte Antwort, begleitet von Bremsenquietschen. "Ich bin mitten in meiner Testfahrt." Das Quietschen verstummte, und von sehr weit weg hörte man einen enttäuschten Ausruf: "Verdammt! Immer noch zwei Sekunden zu langsam!", und kurz darauf den entsetzten Schrei einer Schwester: "MR. NESMITH! Ich hatte gerade Ihre letzten Bremsspuren wegbekommen!!" Kichernd schüttelte Peter den Kopf. "Mein Kumpel Mike. Immer versucht er, seinen elektrischen Rollstuhl noch mehr aufzutunen." Wir wechselten einen Blick, und nun war es wieder Mary, die kaum Luft bekam. "Das... d-das war..." "Michael, ja ich weiß.", sagte Fuzzy stolz. Auch ich atmete erleichtert auf. Demnach zu urteilen war Mike wohlauf, und keine Spuren seiner langen Krankheit waren noch zu erkennen gewesen. Am Ende des Flures sprang die Aufzugstür auf, und eine schlanke Gestalt in braunen Hosen, mit Hosenträgern und Strickjacke tapste heraus. "George!", rief Peter und joggte auf ihn zu. "Halte die Aufzugstür bitte auf!" "Das ist George!", entfuhr es mir ein wenig zu laut, und auch die anderen stießen spitze Schreie aus. "George, tatsächlich!", kicherte Nev, und wir folgten Peter schnellen Schrittes. George, der das Ganze wohl missverstand, riss die Augen auf und verschwand mit einem "Oh nein! Schon wieder diese Groupies!" hinter seiner Zimmertür. "Oh Mann!", lachte ich. "Der Arme!" Wir erreichten den Aufzug, den Peter glücklicherweise noch rechtzeitig erreicht hatte, bevor sich die Türen wieder schließen konnten. Er wartete bis wir alle drin waren, dann drückte er den Knopf zum Keller. "Entschuldigt", sagte er. "Ich hätte euch vorwarnen sollen. Der alte George leidet an Alzheimer und ist ab und zu ein wenig verwirrt." "Pfff... grobe Untertreibung!", prustete Greenie leise, und nur für unsere Ohren bestimmt. Peter zeigte uns noch den Hobbyekelleer von Mike, aber unter der strikten Bedingung, nur ja nichts anzufassen! Dann erklang auch schon der Gong zum Abendessen. Wir fuhren mit dem Aufzug wieder hoch, und folgten Peter zum Speisesaal. Auf dem Flur öffnete sich links von uns eine Tür, und ein sich hektisch umsehender Micky streckte den Kopf heraus. "Hi, Mick!", grüßte Peter. "Kommst du nicht zum Essen?" Als er sich an Peter wandte, wurde uns auch der Grund seiner Hektik bekannt. "Peter! Ef ift ein Notfall! Haft du meine Fähne gewehen?" Greenie vergrub ihr Gesicht in meiner Schulter und unterdrückte mit mäßigem Erfolg einen Lachkrampf. Auch Fuzzy, Gwen und ich hielten uns eine Hand vor den Mund, um nicht in lautes Gelächter auszubrechen. Peter hob die Schultern. "Sehe ich aus, wie ein Fundbüro? Was weiß ich, wo du immer deine Zähne verschlampst!" "Oh Mann!", jammerte Micky kläglich. "Und aufgerechnet heute, wo ef Fteak gibt!" Mit quietschenden Reifen hielt der elektrische Rollstuhl samt Mike vor Micky's Tür. "Hey, Mick! Wo bleibst du denn? Ich dachte, bei Steaks muss man dich nicht zweimal bitten?" "Er hat sein Gebiss verlegt.", erklärte Peter kurz. Mike verdrehte die Augen. "Oh boy! Schon wieder? Mick, manchmal glaube ich, du wirst alt." "Haha!", machte Micky. "Hilf mir lieber wuchen!" "Ph!", entrüstete sich Mike herzlos. "Damit ich auch noch das Essen verpasse? Vergiss es!" - und mit einem WUUSCH! war er in einer Rauchwolke verschwunden. Hustend und mit beiden Armen wedelnd blieben wir zurück. "Also, ich gehe jetzt auch.", beschloss Peter. "Die Mädchen haben bestimmt auch Hunger, oder?" Wir nickten bestätigend, was Micky mit einem beklagenswerten Blick kommentierte. "Iff hab auch Hunger!" "Dann komm mit!", war Peter's Antwort. "Wie woll iff denn effen ohne Fähne?!?", rief Micky ungehalten, und brachte uns damit wieder zum lachen. "Daf ift nifft wipfig!!" "Doch! Tut mir leid!", gluckste Greenie und wischte sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen. "Los, Kinder, lasst uns gehen, damit wir auch noch was abbekommen.", setzte Peter einen Schluss-Strich, und wir setzten uns in Bewegung. "Und übrigens", rief er noch über seine Schulter zurück. "Schau mal auf deinem Waschbecken nach. Das letzte Mal war es in deinem Zahnputzbecher." ZSCHHH! machte es, und Sekunden später war ein spitzer Schrei der Freude zu hören, der bis in den Speisesaal hindurch drang. Kurz darauf erschien Micky samt Kauleiste und stürzte sich hungrig zusammen mit Mike auf das Essen. "Hm, die sind wie Kinder.", meinte Peter lächelnd, während er uns an den Tisch des Pflegepersonals dirigierte.  
  
Am Abend saßen wir noch lange in dem einen Dreierzimmer, das sich Gwen, Fuzzy und Mary teilen sollten, und quatschten über den vergangenen Tag. "Ich finde das so irre!", begeisterte ich mich, während ich meine Bettdecke wie ein Cape um mich gewickelt hatte und auf dem Boden saß. "Ja, es ist fast noch besser, als das letzte Mal.", stimmte mir Fuzzy zu. "Na gut, die Monkees sind zwar ziemlich alt, aber dafür ist es genauso lustig, wie in den Stories. Und wir werden auch noch die Beatles zu sehen kriegen!" "Und vielleicht auch ein Rollstuhl-Wettrennen zwischen Mike und Paul!", fügte Mary hinzu. "Na siescher dat!", bekräftigte ich Florian-like, woraufhin mir Fuzzy ihren Ellbogen in die Rippen rammte. "Willst du wohl endlich damit aufhören!" "Sorry, Macht der Gewohnheit.", stöhnte ich, während ich mir die Seite rieb. "Oh, ich bin vielleicht aufgeregt auf die Feier!", seufzte Nev, woraufhin wir im Chor quietschten: "Ist das AUFregend!!!" "Bääh!" Nev streckte uns die Zunge heraus und rüttelte Gwen am Arm, die wie erschlagen auf ihrem Bett lag und sich nicht rührte. "Hey, Gwen, tu was! Die ärgern mich." Keine Reaktion. "Gwen?" Jetzt wurden auch wir anderen aufmerksam, und wir ringten uns um das Bett. "Gwen?!" "Das muss das Popcorn gewesen sein!", meinte ich fachmännisch. "Sie hat doch gar keins gegessen!", widersprach mir Mary, während Greenie ohne Erfolg an Gwen herum rüttelte. "Gwen, du wirst doch wohl nicht sterben?!", jammerte sie theatralisch. Doch Gwen lag nur mit offenen glänzenden Augen da, den Mund zu einem entrückten Lächeln verzogen. "P-p...", begann sie leise. "Seid ruhig, sie will uns etwas sagen!", meinte Mary, und gebannt horchten wir weiter. "P-p-p..." "Come on, Mick, say it - pencil!", witzelte Nev, aber erntete nur ein ungehaltenes "SCHHH!!!" aus vier Mündern. "Peeeteeer...!", seufzte Gwen schließlich zuende, und wir stöhnten auf. "Oh Mann! Nicht schon wieder!" Ich verdrehte entnervt die Augen. "Es war definitiv das Popcorn.", diagnostizierte Fuzzy trocken. "Ich seh das schon kommen", grinste ich. "Die nächsten Tage wird Gwen dem armen Peter wie ein Schoßhund hinterher laufen, und keine Sekunde von seiner Seite weichen, und..." "Ich glaube, ihr müsst jetzt gehen!", beschloss Gwen und sprang vom Bett auf. "Oh Peter! Petah! Petah!", neckte ich sie weiter, bis mir ein Kopfkissen an den Kopf flog. "Au ja! Kissenschlacht!", war Nev sofort mit dabei, und Sekunden später wurde ich von fünf Kissen attackiert. "Das ist Me-uterei!", protestierte ich schwach, was mir nur ein weiteres Geschoss von Seiten Fuzzy's einbrachte. "Ich habe dich gewarnt!", verteidigte sie sich. "I give up, I surrender to your charmes.", intonierte ich. Kurz darauf schreckten wir zusammen, als ein Klopfen an der Tür zu hören war, und eine ziemlich zerzaust aussehende Valleri den Kopf hinein steckte. "Könntet ihr vielleicht etwas leiser sein, Mädchen?", beschwerte sie sich verschlafen. "Wir müssen morgen früh aufstehen, und ihr im Übrigen auch. Also seid entweder leise oder geht schlafen, ja?" "Okay, 'tschuldigung.", erwiderten wir kleinlaut und warteten bis sich die Tür wieder schloss. "Oje, ich hab total vergessen, dass es hier ja nicht so wie im Monkees Pad ist." Greenie zog ein zerknirschtes Gesicht, und Gwen bestätigte gähnend: "Ja, es ist wohl besser, jetzt ins Bett zu gehen. Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag." "...zum anhimmeln!", beendete ich grinsend, während ich meine Decke zusammenpackte und mich mit Nev und Greenie zur Tür hinbewegte. Sofort stand Gwen vom Bett auf und komplimentierte uns mit wehenden Handbewegungen hinaus. "Jetzt reicht's aber! Raus mit euch! Raus! Raus!" "Out! Right! Out!", witzelte Nev in einer übertriebenen Micky-Imitation. Vor der Tür drehte ich mich noch mal um und rief leise ins Zimmer zurück: "Passt gut auf Gwen auf! Nachher kommt sie noch auf die Idee und klaut Micky heimlich das Gebiss! Dann kann der Arme nie wieder kauen!" "Wie käme ich denn dazu?!", entgeisterte sie sich lachend, und schloss die Tür vor unserer Nase. Leise tapsten Greenie, Nev und ich in unser Zimmer zurück, um wenigstens noch ein paar Stunden an der Matratze zu horchen.  
  
Der Weckruf von Schwester Valleri kam wieder viel zu früh für meine Begriffe. Der Blick auf mein Handgelenk bestätigte es - 7 Uhr! Ich gab ein unwilliges Stöhnen von mir und zog mir die Bettdecke wieder über den Kopf. Doch keine Minute später wurde sie mir wieder entrissen. "Help help robbery!", protestierte ich müde, was aber nichts brachte, denn Greenie scheuchte mich erbarmungslos aus dem Bett. "Wie kann man früh morgens nur so munter sein?", muckierte sich auch Nev, die verschlafen und mit ihrer Bettdecke im Arm Richtung Badezimmer torkelte. "Seid ihr fertig, Mädels?", kam eine halbe Stunde später die kommandogewohnte Stimme von Valleri erneut durch die Tür, und kurz darauf standen wir sechs mehr oder weniger in Reih und Glied, mehr müde als wach vor dem Schwesternzimmer und nahmen unsere Instruktionen entgegen. "Von acht bis zehn Uhr gibt es regulär Frühstück für die Bewohner hier.", erklärte Valleri, während sie vor uns auf und ab schritt. "Ich brauche eine von euch, die mir beim Tischdecken und der Essensausgabe hilft." In dem Moment gähnte Mary herzhaft und besiegelte somit ihr Schicksal. "Wie wär's mit dir?" Valleri blieb vor Mary stehen und lächelte zwar freundlich aber bestimmt. "Was?" Mary war überrumpelt. Sie hatte gar nicht zugehört. Greenie grinste sie an. "Gratulation. Du bist für den Küchendienst eingeteilt." "Aber...", wollte Mary protestieren, kam aber nicht dazu, da die Pflegerin in ihrer Einteilung fortfuhr. "Ihr anderen seid zum Bettenmachen abkommandiert, okay? Das ist nicht so wild. Ihr bekommt unsere nettesten Bewohner. Du", sie wandte sich Greenie zu. "nimmst das Zimmer von Mr. Dolenz. Weißt du, wo das ist?" Greenie nickte. "Ja, Mr. Tork hat uns gestern herum geführt." "Gut.", sie wandte sich an die nächste in der Reihe, und das war Gwen. "Du kannst dann gleich das Zimmer von Mr. Tork übernehmen. Da ist sowieso immer am wenigsten zu tun." "Okay!", stimmte Gwen freudig ein. Dann war Nev dran. Sie bekam das Zimmer von Mike - was sie fast zu einem Luftsprung veranlasste! Und Fuzzy schließlich, sollte sich um das Zimmer von Davy kümmern. Sie zog ein langes Gesicht. "Wieso muss gerade ich mich mit dem tauben Kleinen herumschlagen?", moserte sie leise vor sich hin. Nev kicherte: "Wieso? Du warst doch in letzter Zeit ständig auf deinem Davy-Trip, so dass ich schon fast Angst um dich hatte. Ich dachte, du wolltest ihn unbedingt haben!" "Den JUNGEN Davy!", klagte Fuzzy mitleidserregend. Valleri war derweil in ein Gespräch mit einer anderen Schwester vertieft gewesen und hatte unsere Unterhaltung nicht mitbekommen. Jetzt wandte sie sich wieder uns zu. "Und was ist mit mir?", meldete ich mich. "Ich hab noch keine Aufgabe." "Ja...", zögerte Valleri ein wenig. "Ich weiß nicht, ob du das möchtest, aber ich hätte da noch das Zimmer von Mr. Harrison. Ich weiß nicht, ob du seinen Zustand kennst, und ob du dir das trotzdem zutraust. Er ist eigentlich ganz harmlos, aber er redet manchmal wirres Zeug und..." "Gar kein Problem!", befreite ich sie von ihrem ungeschickten Gestammel. "Das macht mir nichts aus. Ich gebe mich einfach als Zimmermädchen aus oder etwas ähnliches." Erleichtert atmete Valleri aus. "Das ist nett. Ansonsten wäre ich auch mitgegangen, aber ich muss mich um das Essen kümmern." "Wie gesagt: Kein Problem!", bekräftigte ich nochmals. Insgeheim fand ich es gar nicht mal so übel, mich ein wenig mit George zu beschäftigen. In den Stories, die ich bis jetzt geschrieben hatte, war er immer nur sehr kurz aufgetreten, und eigentlich wusste ich so gut wie nichts über ihn. Vielleicht ergab sich ja so etwas Neues! "Gut, und wenn ihr damit fertig seid, kommt ihr in den Speisesaal zum Frühstück, okay?" Wir nickten im Chor, Nev salutierte Mike-like, dann trennten sich unsere Wege. Mary folgte Valleri in die Küche, während der Rest von uns zu den Wohnräumen lief - Greenie, Fuzzy, Nev und ich hier im Erdgeschoss, Gwen eine Etage höher, wo Peter's Zimmer lag. "Bis dann, Chickies!", verabschiedete sie sich und verschwand im Aufzug.  
  
Greenie drückte die Klinke zu Micky's Zimmer herunter und betrat es leise. Die Vorhänge waren noch zugezogen, und unter dem Haufen Bettdecken drang leises Schnarchen nach draußen. Irgendwie tat es ihr leid, Micky jetzt wecken zu müssen, aber die Anweisungen von Schwester Valleri waren eindeutig gewesen. Sie lief zum Fenster und zog die Vorhänge mit einem Ruck auf. "Morgen, Mr. Dolenz! Aufstehen!" "Oh, shut up!", kam die prompte Antwort, die Greenie erst mal die Sprache verschlug. "Was?", stieß sie schließlich verdattert aus, doch diesmal rührte sich nichts. Hm, dachte sie. Vielleicht spricht er nur im Schlaf. Aber was sollte sie jetzt machen? Sie konnte ihm doch nicht einfach die Bettdecke wegziehen, damit er aufwachte. Deshalb versuchte sie es noch einmal diplomatisch. "Mr. Dolenz? Ähm, es ist 8 Uhr 30, Zeit zum Aufstehen." "Verzieh dich!", quäkte es erneut in einem dermaßen rüden Tonfall, dass Greenie nicht wusste, wie sie reagieren sollte. War Micky morgens immer so? Klar, bei dem TV-Micky wusste sie, dass er ein Morgenmuffel war, aber bei diesem hier, wäre es ihr neu... "Ähm, entschuldigen Sie bitte...", setzte sie nochmals an, indem sie sich zusammenreißen musste, bei einem freundlichen Ton zu bleiben, doch prompt flog ihr wieder ein gebrülltes: "Shut up!" entgegen, und da platzte ihr der Geduldsfaden! Was Micky konnte, konnte sie schon lange! "No, you shut up!", konterte sie. "YOU shut up!", antwortete er unbekümmert. "No, you! You! You! You! YOU!", rastete Greenie völlig aus. "Okay - I will.", meinte ihr Kontrahent auf einmal beleidigt und schwieg. "Na endlich!", atmete Greenie erleichtert auf. In dem Moment öffnete sich die angrenzende Badezimmer-Tür - und Micky rollte heraus! "Hä?!" - Greenie war total verwirrt. "Wer schreit denn hier so herum?", fragte er erstaunt, während er sich umschaute. Dann fiel sein Blick auf die einem Fragezeichen nicht unähnlich dreinblickende Greenie. "Ach, du bist doch eine von den jungen Helferinnen? Was war denn hier los?" "Ich...ähm...äh, ich dachte, dass...ähm...Sie...und dann, äh...", stotterte sie während sie unbeholfen mit den Händen in der Luft herum wedelte. "OH, SHUT UP!", ertönte es von Neuem unter der Bettdecke hervor, was Greenie dazu veranlasste, kurz aufzuschreien und einen Meter davon wegzuspringen. Das wiederum brachte Micky zum Lachen, und er fuhr auf sein Bett zu, hob die Decke hoch und beförderte einen Papagei zutage, der sogleich auf seine Schulter sprang. "Guten Moooorrrgeeen!!!", krähte der Vogel, und Micky hob scherzhaft den Zeigefinger. "Hast du mich wieder gesucht? Du sollst doch nicht immer die Leute ärgern!" Und zu der völlig verdatterten Greenie gewandt sagte er grinsend: "Sorry, das konntest du ja nicht wissen, aber mein Papagei macht sich immer einen Scherz daraus, sich irgendwo zu verstecken und meine Stimme nachzuahmen." "Aha...", machte Greenie und kam vorsichtig näher. "Das macht der aber ziemlich gut. Ich hab mich vielleicht erschreckt!" "BUH!", rief der Vogel und ließ eine Reihe lauter Krächzlaute folgen, die fast wie Gelächter klangen. Micky fuhr um das Bett herum und setzte den Vogel auf einer dort angebrachten Sitzstange ab, die Greenie erst jetzt auffiel. "So, jetzt sei schön still, während das Mädchen hier ihre Arbeit erledigt.", orderte er an. "Ich geh inzwischen schon mal zum Frühstück. Du kommst doch hier allein zurecht, oder?", wandte er sich an sie. Greenie nickte noch ein wenig unsicher, und sobald Micky aus der Tür gerollt war, warf sie dem Papageien einen bitterbösen Blick zu. "Noch ein falsches Wort, und du landest im Staubsauger!", knurrte sie und begann, das Bettzeug abzuziehen. Als sie gerade ein neues Laken auf die Matratze legte, ertönte hinter ihr ein schriller Pfiff. Greenie fuhr herum, wo sie der Vogel aus unschuldigen Augen anblickte. Sie stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüften und sagte endgültig: "Ich hab dich gewarnt!" Zehn Minuten später verließ eine fröhlich pfeifende Greenie das gemachte Zimmer, und hinterließ einen zerknirscht wirkenden Vogel, der einem Knebel um den Schnabel gewickelt hatte.  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit schlug sich Fuzzy mit Davy herum - bildlich gesprochen. Das fing schon beim Eintreten ein. Fuzzy hatte eh keine große Lust auf Hausmädchendienste, noch dazu bei Davy! Sehnsüchtig schaute sie Nev hinterher, wie sie in Mike's Zimmer verschwand, und klopfte stattdessen an Davy's Tür. Doch als auch nach wiederholtem lauten Klopfen niemand antwortete, seufzte sie abgrundtief, trat ein und ergab sich ihrem Schicksal... Lautes Schnarchen drang unter den Kissen hervor, und Fuzzy gab sich nicht mal die Mühe, leise zu sein. Sie stapfte zum Fenster, zog die Vorhänge auf, drehte sich um und brüllte aus Leibeskräften: "MR. JONES! AUFSTEHEN!!!" Diese Aktion zeigte nicht das gewünschte Ergebnis, Davy schnorchelte friedlich weiter. Und Fuzzy staunte nicht schlecht. Sie trat näher ans Bett heran, holte erneut tief Luft und schrie was das Zeug hielt: "AUFWACHEN!!!" Inzwischen war die Arme schon krebsrot angelaufen, doch Davy rührte sich noch immer nicht. Sie versuchte es noch zwei Mal, wobei sie das Gefühl hatte, ihre gesamten Innereien mit hinauszuschreien, dann wurde es ihr zu bunt, und sie rüttelte kräftig an der Bettdecke. "MR. JONES! MR. JONES!! WACHEN SIE ENDLICH AUF!!!" Und endlich rührte es sich unter der Decke. Davy reckte und streckte sich und gähnte herzhaft. "Guten Morgen, Schwester Mary! Sie haben mich wie immer sanft geweckt." Dann wurde er sich der zweiten anwesenden Person gewahr. "Oh!", quiekte er. "Sie sind ja gar nicht Mary." "Nein, bin ich nicht.", murmelte Fuzzy, was zur Folge hatte, dass Davy eine Hand hinter sein Ohr legte und lauthals rief: "Waaaaas???" Fuzzy rollte mit den Augen und rief lauter: "Nein! Ich bin die Aushilfe! Ich soll ihr Bett machen!" "Könnten Sie ein wenig lauter sprechen?", quäkte Davy. "Ich kann sie so schlecht verstehen!" "ICH BIN NEU HIER! ICH SOLL IHR BETT MACHEN!!", brüllte Fuzzy aus Leibeskräften, und erntete dafür nur ein überfordertes "Was für Sachen?", von Davy. Sie war dem Nervenzusammenbruch nahe. Mit Händen und Füßen versuchte sie dem tauben Monkee zu erklären, was sie von ihm wolle, doch er schaute sie nur verständnislos an. Schließlich winkte er ab. "Warten Sie mal, ich setzte nur schnell mein Hörgerät auf, dann kann ich Sie besser verstehen." Woraufhin Fuzzy erst mal einen Schreianfall bekam!  
  
Derweil war sich Nev beim Eintreten in Mike's Zimmer gar nicht mehr so siegessicher wie zu Anfang. Was sollte sie denn machen, wenn sie dem alten Mann aus dem Bett helfen musste? Was war, wenn sie es nicht allein schaffte, oder schlimmer noch: Wenn sie sich beide dadurch verletzte? Er war schließlich nicht mehr der junge Mike aus der Vergangenheit - schon lange nicht mehr! "Ähm, Mr. Nesmith...?", fing sie vorsichtig an und sah sich im Zimmer um. Es war hell, die Vorhänge waren bereits aufgezogen, und aus dem Badezimmer war fröhliches Gegurgel zu hören. Nev zuckte mit den Schultern und begann damit, das Bett zu beziehen. Als sie gerade bei dem zweiten Kissen war, kam Mike aus dem Bad herausgefegt - Turbo eingeschaltet - und sauste an Nev vorbei, ohne sie auch nur zu bemerken. Alles was sie sah, war nur sein roter Morgenmantel, der hinter ihm herwehte. "M-M-Mr. Nesmith?", sie drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse, blieb aber ungehört, und die Tür zum begehbaren Wandschrank schlug hinter ihm zu. Dreißig Sekunden später raste Mike fertig angezogen wieder hinaus - Nev konnte nur an dem Stich in ihren Augen vermuten, dass es sich wieder mal um sein knallgelbes Ananas-Hemd handeln musste - und verschwand wieder im Bad. Nev schüttelte irritiert den Kopf. Als keine Minute später Mike erneut aus dem Bad heraus schoss, thronte Red Cap auf seinem Haupt. Er wollte schon aus dem Zimmer stürmen, da bemerkte er endlich das neue "Zimmermädchen" und hielt mit quietschenden Reifen direkt vor Nev an, so dass diese fast um ihre Zehen bangen musste. "Du bist neu, oder?", fing er ohne Umschweife an. Nev nickte schwach. "Guten Morgen! Wie geht es dir?" "Mir ist etwas schwindelig.", gab sie zu. Mike überhörte die Ironie und kam gleich zum Punkt. "Meine Katze schläft noch dort drüben auf der Kommode in meiner grünen Wollmütze. Stell ihr bitte ihr Futter hin. Hühnchen-Ragout. Die Dose steht in dem kleinen Kühlschrank dort drüben." Er deutete kurz in die Richtung und schaltete den Turbo wieder ein. "Ich bin beim Frühstück!" Er zog sich die Kappe tief in die Stirn und grinste vorfreudig. "M-Mr. Nesmith...?", versuchte es Nev noch einmal, doch zu spät. Mit einem WUUUSCH! und satten 70 km/h war Mike aus dem Zimmer verschwunden, und ließ eine übertölpelte Nev in einer Rauchwolke zurück. Handwedelnd und hustend versuchte sie den Qualm zu verscheuchen. Dabei murmelte sie in sich hinein: "Also sowas! Ich wusste ja, dass Mike für Essen alles stehen und liegen lässt, aber das ist lächerlich! Who writes this stuff?" Dann blickte sie sich um. "So, und wo ist jetzt diese Katze? Buddy! Mietz-mietz-mietz..."  
  
Auf Gwens forsches Klopfen hin ertönte ein fröhliches "Herein!" aus dem Innern von Peter's Zimmer. Als sie die Tür öffnete, klappte ihr erst mal der Unterkiefer herunter. Das Bild, das sich ihr bot, war wirklich unglaublich: Peter hüpfte in einem blauen Trainingsanzug auf einem kleinen Trampolin auf und ab und pfiff dabei fröhlich vor sich hin. Gwen bekam noch so am Rande mit, dass es "Pleasant Valley Sunday" sein musste - zu mehr war sie in der ersten Schrecksekunde nicht fähig. Dann platzte sie geschockt heraus: "Pet... ähm, Mr. TORK! Was machen Sie denn da!?" "Sport.", meinte er ungetrübt und hüpfte weiter. Gwen war das zuviel. "Ja, aber... Ihre Hüfte!" "Ach, Sport hat mir noch nie geschadet. Und meine Hüfte hat sich noch keinmal beschwert." Mit einem letzten Satz sprang er vom Trampolin herunter und landete weich auf dem Teppich. "So, und nun gehe ich duschen, und dann begleitest du mich hinunter zum Frühstück." Gwen hatte sich wieder einigermaßen gefangen und ging wieder zum Praktischen über. "Das geht nicht, ich soll Ihr Bett machen." "Ach, das habe ich schon längst erledigt.", sagte er und lächelte. "Du wirst heute noch genug zu tun haben, keine Sorge. Und jetzt wartest du. Ich bin in zehn Minuten soweit." Und mit diesen Worten verschwand Peter im Badezimmer.  
  
"Na endlich!", begrüßte George mich ein wenig ungehalten, während er auf seinem Bett saß und sich einen Schuh zuband. "Sind Sie der Zimmerservice? Vor zwanzig Minuten habe ich bereits nach Ihnen geklingelt! Warum dauerte das so lange?" "Entschuldigung.", murmelte ich so geknickt wie möglich. "Das ist mein erster Tag heute. Ich bin nur das Zimmermädchen." "Na schön, aber ich hatte auch extra einen Weck-Anruf für sieben Uhr bestellt. Das haben Sie auch vergessen!", warf er mir weiter vor. "Jetzt bin ich mal wieder viel zu spät, und meine Bandkollegen warten schon auf mich! Wir haben doch morgen diesen wichtigen Auftritt in der Ed Sullivan Show, und müssen heute noch proben. John macht mir doch wieder die Hölle heiß, dass ich zu spät komme!" Ich musste mir auf die Zunge beißen, und vertiefte mich stattdessen ins eifrige Kissenaufschütteln. George hatte eh mehr zu sich selbst gesprochen, als dass er mir wirklich einen Vorwurf machte, dazu war er von Natur aus viel zu freundlich. Jetzt sprang er auf und sah sich suchend im Raum um. "Wo ist denn jetzt nur wieder...?", begann er und kroch unter das Bett. Ich war im ersten Moment total perplex. "W-was machen Sie da?!", fragte ich entgeistert, und George's Kopf tauchte wieder auf. "Ich suche meine Gitarre!", erklärte er verzweifelt. "Sie ist weg! Ich weiß ganz genau, dass sie gestern noch da war! Ich erinnere mich genau, sie neben das Bett gestellt zu haben, damit ich sie heute gleich greifbar habe!" "Ähm..." Ich suchte fieberhaft nach einer Erklärung, um den armen Mann nicht weiter unnötig auf allen Vieren herumrutschen zu lassen. "Naja, vielleicht hat einer Ihrer Kollegen sie schon mitgenommen?" George schnaubte und stand wieder auf. "Hm, das sähe Paul mal wieder ähnlich! Naja, ich geh dann mal... ach, nicht mal frühstücken kann ich noch!" Ich ließ kurz von der Decke ab. "Mr. Harrison, das - ähm - Frühstücksbüffet ist soviel ich weiß noch bis halb zehn geöffnet. Sie können ruhig etwas essen gehen. Ob sie nun eine oder eineinhalb Stunden zu spät kommen, ist doch jetzt auch unwichtig, oder?" Freundlich lächelte ich ihn an, und schließlich entspannte er seine Körperhaltung ein wenig. "Ja, ich glaube, Sie haben Recht! Und ich hab Hunger! Gut, ich gehe jetzt etwas essen. Wenn Paul, John oder Ringo nach mir fragen, sagen Sie ihnen bescheid, ja?" "Das werde ich, glauben Sie mir!", grinste ich und wendete mich schnell ab, um scheinbar geschäftig den Staubsauger auszupacken. Und mit einem freudigen "Danke!", verschwand George aus der Tür.  
  
Zwanzig Minuten später betrat ich den Speisesaal, sah mich kurz nach den anderen Chickies um, und entdeckte Greenie, Gwen und Nev an einem Tisch nahe der Küche. Ich winkte kurz und steuerte dann erst mal auf die Essensausgabe zu. Dort füllte ich meinen Teller mit einem Brötchen, Marmelade und Honig und hielt dann einer mäßig begeistert aussehenden Mary meine Tasse unter die Nase. "Na, macht's Spaß?", neckte ich sie. Als Antwort zog Mary eine Grimasse. Ich deutete auf die Tasse. "Einmal volltanken bitte." "Normal oder Super?", gab sie zurück. "Super natürlich.", antwortete ich, und Mary griff nach der Kaffeekanne. In dem Moment kam Schwester Valleri aus der Küche auf uns zu. "Mary, du kannst jetzt gehen, und selber frühstücken. Ich übernehme ab jetzt." Mit einem Freudenschrei stellte Mary die Kanne ab und riss sich die weiße Schürze vom Leib. "Hey!", protestierte ich. "Und was ist mit meinem Kaffee?" "Gieß ihn dir doch selber ein!", meinte Mary ungerührt, griff sich nun ihrerseits einen Teller, den sie sich mit Leckereien füllte. "Ich hab jetzt frei." "Netter Service hier!", entrüstete ich mich grinsend und kehrte mit Mary gemeinsam zu unserem Tisch zurück. "Hi!", begrüßte ich die anderen. "Wo ist Fuzzy?" "Noch nicht hier.", gab Nev schlau zurück, während sie an ihrem Brötchen kaute. "Äh, danke für diese ausführliche Information, aber das sehe ich selbst." "Vielleicht ist sie ja über Davy hergefallen?", mutmaßte Mary, während sie sich zentnerweise Marmelade auf ihr Brötchen klatschte. "Nee!", prustete Greenie. "Erstens funktioniert Davy nur Nachts am besten, wie wir alle wissen.", was zur Folge hatte, dass Gwen sich fast an ihrem Tee verschluckte. "Und zweitens", fuhr sie ungerührt fort, "sitzt besagter eben dort drüben bei den anderen Monkees, und das schon seit geraumer Zeit, man bedenke!" "Was ist in diesen Cornflakes drin?", fragte ich erstaunt. "Wenn du dadurch so geschraubt quatschen kannst, will ich auch welche!" "Das war die Milch, Wolle.", grinste Greenie mich breit an. "Got Milk?", kommentierte Mary, indem sie einen tiefen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse nahm, der einen Milchbart auf ihrer Oberlippe hinterließ. "Got Mick!", korrigierte Greenie. "Da kommt sie!", rief Gwen. "Die Milch?!?", riefen wir albern aus. "Quatsch! Fuzzy!" Gwen deutete in Richtung Tür, durch die tatsächlich unser Missing Chickie gerade den Speisesaal betrat. Sie sah jetzt schon ziemlich fertig aus, und als sie den Tisch der Monkees passierte, verzog sie das Gesicht zu einer verzweifelten Grimasse. "Was ist dir denn widerfahren?", kicherte Mary, als Fuzzy sich setzte und den Kopf auf die verschränkten Arme aufstützte. "Davy.", sagte sie knapp. "Puh, so schlimm ja?", ging Greenie scheinbar mitfühlend auf sie ein. "Mann, der Junge geht auch noch im Alter mächtig ran." Während wir uns darüber prächtig amüsierten, warf Fuzzy ihr nur einem eisigen Blick zu. "Haha!", machte sie beleidigt. "Wenn das so weitergeht, bin ich spätestens morgen früh total heiser. Ich musste ihn vorhin fast zehn Minuten anschreien, ehe es ihm einfiel, mal sein Hörgerät aufzusetzen - und das funktionierte natürlich wieder mal nicht. Es hat ewig gedauert bis er begriff, was ich von ihm wollte! Und jetzt tut mir der Hals weh..." "Was beschwerst du dich eigentlich?", fragte Nev ohne eine Spur von Mitleid. "Schließlich warst DU diejenige, die sich diese Geschichte und Davy's Charakter ausgedacht hat!" Fuzzy zog ein zerknirschtes Gesicht. "Wenn ich das gewusst hätte..."  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit spielte sich am Tisch der Monkees von uns unbemerkt folgendes Gespräch ab: "Was ist los, Davy?", erkundigte sich Peter beim Anblick seines Freundes, der schon seit geraumer Zeit mit gekräuselter Stirn den Tisch der Mädchen fixierte. "Ich weiß nicht", sagte Davy, während er sich über das Kinn strich. "Aber irgendetwas kommt mir an denen seltsam vor." "Ach, Davy, das sind doch bloß Kinder!", lachte Peter. "Was soll an denen seltsam sein?" "Ich fand sie ganz nett.", murmelte Mike, während er mit seinem Müsli kämpfte. "Etwas orientierungslos, aber nett.", was Micky mit einem Prusten kommentierte. Davy ließ sich jedoch von seiner Meinung nicht abbringen. "Schaut sie euch doch mal an! Andauernd stecken sie die Köpfe zusammen und kichern und gucken zu uns rüber. Ich sag euch - irgendetwas hecken die aus!" Jetzt brach Micky in lautes Gelächter aus: "Hört euch das an! Davy beschwert sich, dass er von jungen Mädchen angestarrt wird! Das ich das noch erleben durfte! Herrlich!" Davy strafte ihn mit einem bösen Blick. "Pass du nur auf, dass du dich nicht an deinem Gebiss verschluckst!" In dem Moment brach an dem Tisch der Mädchen erneut Gelächter aus, was auch auf Peter's Gesicht ein Lächeln ausbreiten ließ. Er wechselte einen leuchtenden Blick mit Micky. "Ach ja, weißt du noch, als wir so jung waren?" "Das Leben war eine große Party.", bestätigte Micky mit einer Urgroßvater- Stimme. "Ja ja, memories...", nickte Mike lächelnd. Davy verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Und ich bleib dabei - irgendetwas ist faul an denen..."  
  
  
  
Nach dem Frühstück begab sich der größte Teil der Heim-Bewohner in den Garten, um mit den Vorbereitungen zu dem Fest fortzufahren. Allen voran wie immer Peter, der die gesamte Organisation überwachte, aber auch selbst kräftig mit anpackte. Ich ertappte mich mehr als einmal dabei, wie ich mich wunderte, wie viel Energie noch in diesem Menschen steckte! Ein Blickwechsel mit den Rest-Chickies sagte mir, dass sie das selbe dachten. Während Peter mal wieder in einem Apfelbaum herumkletterte um eine Lampion- Kette im Geäst zu befestigen, und mir beim Zusehen schon schwindelig wurde, hatte sich Mike in seinen Hobby-Keller verzogen, um sich um die Technik zu kümmern. Er plante eine spezielle Light-Show für das Konzert, das die Monkees geben wollten - mehr hatte er nicht verraten, nur geheimnisvoll gelächelt. Und Micky war mit der Ausschmückung des Speisesaals beschäftigt. Mit einem Eimer blaue Farbe bewaffnet und mit zehn freiwilligen Helfern im Schlepptau - unter ihnen auch Gwen und Greenie - stürzte er sich in die Arbeit. Wo Davy war, wusste niemand. Er hatte sich nach dem Essen auf sein Zimmer zuückgezogen, um zu telefonieren. Seit dem war er noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht. Inzwischen wurde uns um Peter schon Angst und Bange. "Was sollen wir nur tun?", fragte mich Fuzzy mit einem verzweifelten Augenaufschlag, als Peter noch höher kletterte. Ich zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern. "Beten, dass er keinen morschen Ast erwischt?" "Nicht sehr hilfreich!", piepste Nev, während wir gebannt nach oben starrten. Da boxte uns Mary plötzlich in die Seite. "Hey! Hilfe naht...", grinste sie und deutete auf Schwester Valleri, die aus der Küche angstürmt kam. "MR. TORK!", rief sie aufgebracht und in einer derartigen Lautstärke, dass Peter vor Schreck fast das Gleichgewicht verlor. "Kommen Sie sofort da runter! Sie werden sich noch das Genick brechen!" "Aber Schwester, ich habe alles unter Kontrolle.", wollte Peter aufbegehren, doch Valleri unterbrach ihn gnadenlos. "Nichts da! Es reicht! Sie haben schließlich nicht umsonst so tüchtige junge Helferinnen." Wir schluckten, und ich hoffte inständig, daß Valleri nicht gerade mich auswählen würde, Peter's Job zu übernehmen. Er selbst zuckte nachgebend mit den Schultern und kletterte die Leiter hinab. Erst als er heil auf festem Boden gelandet war, dampfte die Schwester wieder ab. "Ihr habt's gehört, Kinder.", meinte Peter zu uns. "Wer von euch möchte freiwillig?" Synchron zeigte jeder von uns auf den anderen. "Sie." Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Keine Chance, Alter, ich hab Höhenangst." "Okay, ich gehe.", bot sich Nev an und nahm die Leiter in Angriff. Wir anderen wechselten einen tiefbedeutenden Blick. "Unsere Nev.", meinte Fuzzy zufrieden grinsend. "Der Gartenspezialist." "Hat doch sein Gutes, auf dem Land großgeworden zu sein.", fügte Mary hinzu, was Nev zum Lachen veranlaßte. "Hey! Keine Landeier-Witze, bitte!", rief sie aus der Baumkrone. "Reicht mir lieber die nächsten Lampions hoch!" Wir kicherten und widmeten uns wieder dem Schmücken. Wir waren so tief darin versunken, daß wir gar nicht bemerkten, wie schnell die Zeit verging. Gerade als Nev die letzte Girlandenreihe von Peter entgegengenommen hatte und sie an einem Ast befestigte, kam plötzlich George ganz aufgelöst in den Garten gerannt. "Ich verliere noch den Verstand!", rief er laut. Fuzzy schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund, um nicht laut loszulachen, und auch Mary und ich grinsten breit. Peter reagierte geistesgegenwärtig und hielt George erstmal auf. Er packte ihn sanft bei den Schultern und fragte ruhig: "Was ist denn los, George? Ich dachte, du bist im Übungsraum bei den anderen?" "Das ist es ja gerade!", klagte George verzweifelt. "Ich hab das ganze Hotel abgesucht, aber ich kann die anderen nirgendwo finden! Ich weiß nicht wo sie sind, und morgen ist doch schon unser großer Auftritt in der Ed Sullivan Show!" Das war zuviel für Mary. Sie brach in schallendes Gelächter aus und stieß dabei gegen die Leiter, auf deren oberster Stufe noch Nev stand. Die Leiter kippte, Nev kreischte kurz auf und krallte sich instinktiv an den ihr nächsten Ast. Vor lauter Schreck vergaßen wir vorübergehend George und sein Problem und starrten zu der im Apfelbaum hängenden Nev hoch. "Nev? Bist du okay?", rief Fuzzy besorgt. "Ich hänge an einem Ast - was meinst du, wie es mir geht?!", regte sich Nev künstlich auf. "Holt mich hier runter!" "Ich würde dir ja gerne meinen Pullover anbieten, aber ich fürchte, das bringt dir in dieser Situation nichts.", konnte ich mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Fuzzy kicherte ebenfalls und Mary sang leise: "I'm hanging in the appletree..." "Pffh... jetzt gewinnt der Song What Am I Doing Hangin Round 'ne völlig neue Bedeutung!", setzte ich noch einen drauf, und Fuzzy meinte: "Ob Mike das wohl bewußt war, als er ihn gesungen hatte?" "Würdet ihr mich wohl endlich hier runter holen?!!", beschwerte sich Nev lautstark, und gemeinsam stellten wir unter weiterem Kichern die Leiter wieder auf, so daß Nev endlich aus ihrer mißlichen Lage befreit werden konnte. "Vielen Dank auch.", grummelte sie, als sie wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte, aber zum Schluß schlich sich doch schon wieder ein leises Lächeln auf ihre Lippen. Als auch Peter, der uns die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatte, sicher war, daß Nev nichts passiert war, widmete er sich wieder dem aufgelösten George. Er lächelte so zuversichtlich wie möglich. "Beruhige dich, George. Ich bin sicher, es wird sich alles klären. Es ist doch nicht so, daß ihr die Songs noch nie zuvor gespielt habt oder?" "Nein, aber...", begann er, doch Peter klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. "Na, siehst du? Ihr hattet ziemlich viel Streß die letzten Tage, George. Die Tournee, die Plattenaufnahmen..., die Partys! Ich glaube, John und Paul haben einfach nur die Schnauze voll gehabt und haben sich kurz abgesetzt. Und Ringo schläft vermutlich nur seinen Rausch aus. Du kennst sie doch. Relax einfach und warte ab bis morgen. Ich bin sicher, alles wird gut laufen." George sah ihn aus großen Augen an. "Meinst du wirklich?" "Klar! Streß verursacht nur negative Schwingungen. Sieh einfach alles ein wenig lockerer." "Okay, Pete.", meinte George und lächelte ein wenig unverkrampfter. "Mann, manchmal wünschte ich, ich könnte alles so leicht nehmen, wie du." Und damit tapste er zurück zum Haus.  
  
Am Nachmittag, wo wir Chickies ein wenig freie Zeit zur Verfügung hatten und diese auch ausgiebig mit faulenzen nutzten, kam auf einmal Greenie, die von Schwester Valleri noch für einen kurzen Dienst eingeteilt worden war, aufgebracht und ein wenig zerzaust in unser Zimmer gestürmt. "Woah, was ist dir denn widerfahren?", gähnte ich vom Boden her, auf dem ich mich ausgestreckt hatte. Zum Bett hatte ich es nicht mehr geschafft. Greenie schnaubte. "Micky's Vogel! Kann mir bitte mal jemand erklären, wer sich dieses Höllenvieh ausgedacht hat?!" Fuzzy und Gwen tauschten schuldbewußte Blicke und inspizierten übertrieben gründlich ihre Fingerspitzen. Aber Greenie wollte scheinbar gar nicht näher darauf eingehen. Stattdessen ließ sie sich neben Mary auf das Bett fallen. "Hey, ich werde seekrank!", beschwerte sie sich halbherzig. Eine Weile dösten wir nur vor uns hin, jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach und träumte vom kommenden Tag. Wer wohl alles kommen mochte? Plötzlich fuhr ich hoch. "Die Zeitmaschine!" "Erschreck mich doch nicht so!", beklagte sich Nev und faßte sich theatralisch ans Herz. "Was ist mit der?", fragte Fuzzy schlapp zurück. Auch die anderen horchten auf. "Naja, wir sollten sie wegen morgen aus dem Weg schaffen, verstecken oder so.", erklärte ich ungeschickt. "Sicherheitshalber. Wer weiß, nicht daß sich irgendjemand aus Versehen hineinsetzt und in eine andere Dimension oder Zeit befördert wird." "Warum sollte das passieren?", wandte Gwen ein. "Es ist schließlich nicht sein Auto." "Ja, aber wir haben es nicht abgeschlossen. Und Unfälle können immer passieren! Besonders hier... und wenn morgen so viele Leute kommen... Wir können nicht die ganze Zeit aufpassen!" "Stimmt, Wolle hat recht.", stimmte mir Greenie müde zu. "Nachher fliegt unser Geheimnis noch auf, nur weil irgendein neugieriger Mensch hier an fremden Knöpfen herumspielen muß." "Hey, das nehm ich persönlich!", meckerte Nev zurück. Ich nickte. "Also warten wir ab, bis es dunkel ist. Dann schleichen wir uns raus und verstecken die Zeitmaschine." "Okay.", sagten Gwen und Mary. "Geht klar.", bestätigten auch Fuzzy und Nev. Fehlte nur noch Greenie... "Greenie?" Unsere Köpfe fuhren herum, als lediglich ein leises Schnarchen als Antwort kam. Fuzzy kicherte. "Ich dachte, du wärst diejenige, die schnarcht, Wolle." Ich streckte ihr die Zunge heraus. Dann betrachtete ich die schlafende Greenie. "Ist sie nicht herzallerliebst?" "Unser Mama Chick.", seufzte Nev. Und zur Bestätigung gaben wir alle ein leises Gackern von uns. Keiner von uns bemerkte den kleinen Schatten vor unserer halbgeschlossenen Tür, der sich nun entfernte. "Soso, Zeitmaschine. Sehr interessant.", murmelte Davy vor sich hin. "Ich hab doch gewußt, daß an denen etwas nicht stimmt. Ich muß das den anderen sagen.", beschloß er, platzierte seine Gehilfe Richtung Aufzug und nahm den Weg zu Peter's Zimmer in Angriff.  
  
Die Tür flog auf, und Peter drehte sich erstaunt zur Öffnung um, in Erwartung, was denn da kommen möge - doch es kam erstmal nichts. Stattdessen war erst leises Hecheln zu hören. Peter wechselte einen erstaunten Blick mit Mike und Micky, die ebenfalls bei ihm im Zimmer saßen und pokerten. Ohne aufzublicken murmelte Mike: "Das muß Davy sein." und erleichterte Micky im nächsten Zug um seine halbe Rente. Im nächsten Moment erschien auch schon Davy's Gehhilfe im Türrahmen, zwei Minuten später endlich auch der Rest von ihm. Doch schon vorher war sein unverkennbares haltloses Geplapper zu hören. "Guys! Guys! Ich hab was gehört! Etwas Unglaubliches!" Micky lachte laut: "Die Tatsache, daß du überhaupt etwas hörst ist schon unglaublich genug!" Peter verdeckte seinen Mund mit einer Hand, um sein Grinsen zu verstecken. Mike war nicht so höflich und prustete laut zu Micky's Kommentar. Davy bedachte seine Freunde mit einer beleidigten Grimasse, doch nichtsdestotrotz sprudelte er mit seinen Neuigkeiten weiter: "Ich hab's doch gewußt! Die kommen aus einer anderen Zeit! Ich hab's mit eigenen Ohren gehört!" "Klar, Davy", meinte Mike trocken, "du hast etwas gehört." "Ich bin nicht gestört!", brüllte Davy entrüstet zurück. "Das stimmt wirklich!!" Tapfer versuchte Peter zu schlichten. "Davy, beruhige dich. Keiner hat gesagt, daß du gestört bist. Wir meinen doch nur, daß du schon öfters mal etwas falsch verstanden hast..." "Falsch verstanden ist gut!", kicherte Micky. "Der versteht überhaupt nichts!" Jetzt konnte auch Peter es nicht mehr verhindern und lachte laut auf, und Mike hatte eh schon sein Gesicht in der Armbeuge vergraben. Beleidigt hob Davy die Nase in die Luft, drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse und rauschte aus dem Zimmer.  
  
In der Nacht wurde Micky durch ein permanentes Rütteln aus seinem Traum gerissen. "Was...?" Unwillig öffnete er die Augen und blickte in das Gesicht Davy's. "Was ist los? Warum weckst du mich?" "Es ist soweit, Mick. Es geht los!", flüsterte der Kleine aufgeregt. "Was geht los? Wovon redest du?!" Ungehalten machte Micky seinem Ärger um die gestörte Nachtruhe Luft, ungeachtet dessen, daß seine Aussprache aufgrund des fehlenden Gebisses leicht feucht und undeutlich war. Doch davon ließ sich Davy nicht abhalten. "Die Mädchen! Die Zeitreisenden! Sie wollen die Zeitmaschine verstecken! Ich habe sie gehört!" "Halt, Davy!", versuchte Micky den Redefluß zu unterbrechen, "Ich verstehe nur Bahnhof! Was soll dieser Unsinn mit Zeitmaschine und Mädchen aus einer anderen Zeit? Du träumst doch bestimmt. Geh zurück in dein Bett, Davy. Und das sollte ich auch tun. Ich bin hundemüde von diesen ganzen Fest- Vorbereitungen. Gute Nacht." Und damit wollte sich Micky auf die andere Seite drehen, doch Davy ließ nicht locker und rüttelte weiter an seinem Freund herum. "Micky, bitte hör mir zu!", flüsterte er beschwörend. "Ich habe nicht geträumt! Ich konnte nicht schlafen, weil ihr mir heute Nachmittag nicht geglaubt habt und ich zu aufgewühlt war. Und gerade vor ein paar Minuten habe ich bei den Schwesternzimmern Geräusche gehört - und bevor du wieder anfängst zu lästern: Mein Hörgerät funktioniert einwandfrei!" Micky, der gerade den Mund zu einem Kommentar geöffnet hatte, klappte diesen wieder zu und setzte sich stattdessen aufrecht hin, um Davy's Ausführungen zu lauschen. "Ich hab mich dann dort hin geschlichen, um weiter zu beobachten.", setzte Davy fort. "Zuerst rumorte es nur hinter den Türen, geflüsterte Stimmen waren zu hören, dann sind sie rausgekommen, haben sich umgeschaut, ob sie niemand beobachtet und dann sind sie davon geschlichen." "Alle?", fragte Micky erstaunt nach. "Ja.", nickte Davy. "Und wohin?", wollte Micky weiter wissen. Allmählich glaubte er Davy - zumindest, das was er gesehen hatte. Aber an die Story mit der Zeitmaschine glaubte er nicht. "Ich weiß nicht", Davy hob die Schultern. "Raus, auf die Straße nehme ich an, um die Zeitmaschine zu verstecken. Ich bin ja gleich zu dir, um dich zu wecken. Komm mit, Micky, wir müssen sie verfolgen und sie auf frischer Tat ertappen! Die führen doch was im Schilde..." "Jetzt mal ganz ruhig, Davy.", gebot Micky dem Kleinen Einhalt. "Okay, ich glaube dir, daß du etwas gesehen und gehört hast." "Danke Mick." Davy verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und verzog das Gesicht zu einem ironischen Lächeln. "Sehr freundlich von dir." "Ich war noch nicht fertig.", ließ sich Micky nicht beirren. "Vielleicht führen die Mädels was im Schilde. Vielleicht wollen sie aber auch nur so was wie 'ne Mitternachtsparty feiern. Überleg doch mal, Davy: Sie sind jung! Sie wollen vielleicht nur ein wenig Spaß." "Du glaubst mir immer noch nicht!", fuhr Davy ihn beleidigt an. "Aber es ist wahr! Die sechs kommen aus einer anderen Zeit, und gerade jetzt sind sie dabei, ihre Zeitmaschine aus dem Weg zu schaffen! Was ist wenn sie aus der Zukunft kommen und die Erde zerstören wollen?!" "Ach, Davy, das ist der größte Unsinn, den ich je gehört habe!", wurde nun auch Micky laut. "Zeitmaschine! Besucher aus der Zukunft! Womöglich Körperfresser?! Du solltest dir abends keine Horrorfilme mehr ansehen." Davy schnappte fassungslos nach Luft. "Du! Du zahnloser Ignorant!" "Tauber Verrückter!", giftete Micky zurück. Das ließ Davy nicht auf sich sitzen. "Tattergreis!" "Oh, danke, gleichfalls!" "Idiot!" "Blödmann!" "Himmeldonnerwetter, was ist denn in euch beide gefahren!", kam es plötzlich von der halb geöffneten Zimmertür her. Die Streithähne fuhren herum und blickten in Mike's verschlafenes und ärgerliches Gesicht. "Leute, wißt ihr wie spät es ist? Anständige Menschen würden gerne schlafen. Was brüllt ihr hier so herum?" Betroffen wechselten Micky und Davy einen Blick. "Nun...", wollte Micky gerade anfangen, als jemand hinter Mike den Flur hinunterstürmte, dann plötzlich innehielt, umdrehte und etwas langsamer zu Micky's Zimmertür zurückjoggte. Es entpuppte sich als ein etwas erhitzter Peter in Pyjama und Schlafmütze. "Mike, du hier?", wunderte er sich ein wenig atemlos. Mike blickte ihn genauso verwundert an. "Ja, wieso denn nicht? Diese Streithähne hier haben so gebrüllt, daß sie mich aus dem Bett gescheucht haben. Aber was ist mit dir?" Peter atmete noch ein paar Mal tief durch, bis er zu einer Antwort ansetzte. "Du warst also nicht draußen? Ich meine unten an der Garage?" "Nein.", verwirrt zog Mike die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Wie kommst du darauf?" "Der Alarm ging los.", erzählte Peter beunruhigt. "Und ich dachte, du hättest dich wieder mal an dem Schloß zu schaffen gemacht." "Was du mir alles unterstellst, Peter.", entrüstete sich Mike künstlich. "Ich lag friedlich in meinem Bett, bis mich die beiden hier", er deutete mit einer Kopfbewegung in die Richtung von Micky und Davy, "sanft geweckt haben." "Moment mal, das heißt doch aber...", begann Micky, doch Peter beendete den Satz: "Irgendwer ist unten an der Garage!" "Die Mädchen!", fiel Davy eifrig ein. "Ich hab's euch doch gesagt! Die führen was im Schilde!" Sofort waren alle auf dem Sprung. "Davy hat recht! Kommt, Jungs!", und schon war Peter wieder auf halbem Wege den Flur hinunter. Mike deutete Davy mit einer kurzen Handbewegung an, auf seinem Schoß Platz zu nehmen und schaltete den Turbo an. Wenn es um ihr geheiligtes Monkeemobile ging, verstanden sich die vier ohne Worte. Lediglich Micky blieb vorerst zurück. "Hey! Wartet auf mich!", rief er noch den davondüsenden hinterher, während er sich mühsam aus dem Bett in seinen Rollstuhl hievte. Kraft seiner Arme war er schnell an der Tür, da fiel ihm noch etwas ein und er machte noch mal kehrt. Neben dem Bett stand ein Glas mit seinem Gebiß, daß er sich mit einer geübten Bewegung in den Mund schob, doch dann hielt ihn nichts mehr und er sauste den anderen hinterher.  
  
"Da vorn ist es!" Ich zuckte zusammen. "Mensch, Nev! Mußt du dich so anschleichen? Das sehe ich doch selber." "Du siehst etwas?", kicherte Fuzzy und putzte ihre Brille. "Dann bist du mir im Moment im Vorteil." "Scht, Chickies.", ermahnte uns Greenie flüsternd. "Reißt euch etwas zusammen. Wir wollen das so schnell wie möglich hinter uns bringen, und dann zurück in unsere Betten, bevor jemand was merkt." "Jaja, Mama Chick.", witzelte Mary. "Wir wollen doch bloß unser Auto in die Garage stellen. Keiner weiß, daß das 'ne Zeitmaschine ist." "Dimensionsmaschine.", korrigierte Gwen und drückte das leise quietschende Gartentor auf. Der schwarze Van stand noch genau an der Stelle, wo wir am Vortag ausgestiegen waren. Nacheinander drängelten wir sechs uns nach draußen auf die menschenleere Straße. "Müssen wir den Gag mit der Tür eigentlich immer wieder verbraten?", fragte Nev grinsend. Fuzzy verdrehte die Augen. "Nicht schon wieder!", was mich dazu veranlaßte, noch einen draufzupacken. "Sei still, Nev, oder Fuzzy haut dich, bis du lachst!" "You do and I'll be sorry!", kommentierte Mary. Greenie lachte leise. "Dschenau, und jetzt packt mit an." "Huh?! Wieso? Wobei?", der entgeisterte Blick in Nev's Gesicht war filmreif, und Greenie setzte einen belehrenden Gesichtsausdruck auf. "Um das Auto zur Garage zu schieben. Wir können den Motor nicht starten. In dieser Stille würde man es kilometerweit hören." "Was? Schieben? Das Auto?", ich war auch wenig begeistert, ergab mich aber wie die anderen meinem Schicksal. Es war tierisch anstrengend und uns allen stand der Schweiß auf der Stirn, aber ausgerechnet unserer kleinen Gwen schien die ganze Aktion am meisten Spaß zu machen. Fröhlich trieb sie uns an. "Los, los! Keine Müdigkeit vorschützen. Es sind noch ein paar Meter!" "Woher nimmst du diese Begeisterung?", fragte Mary verwirrt. Gwen lachte: "Na du kannst fragen! In der Garage steht das Monkeemobile!" Schlagartig änderte sich unsere Einstellung. Diese Aussicht trieb uns zu Höchstleistungen an und ein paar Minuten später standen wir vor dem - leider abgeschlossenen - Garagentor. "Na Prima.", moserte Fuzzy. "Und jetzt?" "Wieso guckst du mich so an?", gab Mary zurück. "Es ist deine Story!" "Meine?!", entgeisterte sich Fuzzy. Doch bevor sie sich weiter in ein Wortgefecht mit Mary hineinsteigern konnte, ging ich dazwischen. "Nicht verzagen - Wolle fragen.", meinte ich und trat ans Garagentor, an dessen Schloß ich sogleich eifrig herumfummelte. Neugierig beäugten mich die anderen. "Ähm, du weißt was du da tust, hoffe ich.", bemerkte Greenie. "Klaro.", erwiderte ich siegessicher und widmete mich weiter dem Zahlenschloß. "Es ist genauso auch meine Story, also kenne ich den Zahlencode, um dieses Schloß zu knacken." Kaum hatte ich zuende gesprochen, knackte es und das Schloß sprang auf. "Voilá. - that's french!" Ich trat zwei Schritte zurück. "Wir sind stolz auf dich, eure Wolligkeit.", meinte Gwen mit einem spöttelnden Unterton in der Stimme. "Nur, hast du nicht etwas vergessen?" "So?, was denn?" "Naja, wenn ich mich recht entsinne, hat dieses Tor eine Alarmanlage, die sofort in Peter's Zimmer losgeht, sobald sich jemand am Monkeemobile zu schaffen macht." Ich grinste siegessicher. "Du hast das entscheidende Gegenargument gerade selbst erbracht: Wir vergreifen uns nicht am Monkeemobile. Wir kommen nicht einmal in dessen Nähe. Klar?" "Bist du sicher?", erkundigte sich Nev, während sie sich vorsichtig umschaute. Ich legte ihr gönnerhaft einen Arm um die Schulter. "Hey, wer schreibt diese Stories?" "Okay.", war Nev beruhigt. Greenie klatschte in die Hände. "Na dann, auf geht's - weiterschieben!" Stöhnend packten wir wieder mit an.  
  
"Seid leise!", raunte Peter den anderen zu, sobald sie das große Eingangstor des Shades Of Gray passiert hatten. Gehorsam schaltete Mike den Turbo aus. Die hundert Meter bis zur Garage schlichen sie sich an, Davy traute sich kaum zu atmen und verkrampfte sich vor Anspannung auf Mike's Schoß, je näher sie der Garage kamen. Doch schon von Weitem war deutlich erkennbar, daß das Schloß geöffnet worden und die Tür nur angelehnt war. Durch den schmalen Spalt glomm fahles Licht. "Da! Seht ihr? Was habe ich euch gesagt?!", war Davy wieder total aufgeregt und rutschte unruhig auf Mike's Schoß umher. "Da geht tatsächlich etwas vor!", mußte Micky nun endlich zugeben. Er wandte sich an Peter. "Ich hab ja geahnt, daß mal irgendetwas passieren würde, bei deinen Sozialprojekten! Du hast ein viel zu gutes Herz! Diese Kiddies von heute scheren sich einen Dreck um uns! Das sind heranwachsende Verbrecher!" "Nun ist aber gut, Micky, krieg dich wieder ein.", brauste Peter halblaut auf. "Ich bereue nichts von dem, was ich für diese Kinder getan habe. Ich bin der Meinung: Für alles gibt es einen Grund... und dem werde ich jetzt nachgehen." Sprach's - und verschwand in der Garage. "Wait a minute!!", rief Mike überrascht aus. "Und was ist mit uns?" "Na was schon?", quiekte Davy und deutete mit dem Finger in Richtung Tür. "Hinterher!" Das ließ sich Mike natürlich nicht zweimal sagen und er gab leise Vollgas. "Hey?! Ihr könnt doch nicht einfach...", begann Micky noch, sah aber sofort ein, daß ihn niemand mehr hörte, atmete ergeben aus und griff ebenfalls in die Räder, um sich in die Höhle des Löwen vorzuwagen.  
  
"Ohhh, ist das schön!", Nev hielt ehrfürchtig den Atem an. Wir hatten unsere Zeitmaschine endlich in die Garage befördert und auf einen der leeren Privat-Parkplätze abgestellt. Jetzt, als wir uns eine Verschnauf- Pause gönnten, war Nev nicht mehr zu bremsen. Sie hatte das Auto ihrer Träume - das Monkeemobile vor sich. Sorgsam und fast millimetergenau eingeparkt von Peter, wie wir alle wußten, der niemanden an sein Schmuckstück heranließ. Zwar hatten wir alle das Monkeemobile in unserer letzten Zeitreise schon zu Gesicht bekommen, aber dies hier war etwas anderes. Es war etwas Besonderes, denn dieses Auto war in dieser Dimension hier schließlich schon 60 Jahre alt! Aber für sein Alter war es noch sagenhaft gut in Schuß, und es strahlte eine Art Würde aus. Auch mich kribbelte es im Magen, wie ein ganzer Ameisenhaufen, obwohl mich, wie gesagt, Autos normalerweise nicht beeindrucken. "Nev, ich würde da nicht so nah herangehen.", warnte Gwen. "Denk an den Alarm!" "Och, ich will es mir doch nur mal ansehen." Auch Greenie packte die Neugier. "Ich würde ja nur zu gern darin mal eine Spritztour machen!" "Oh boy...", seufzte Fuzzy. "Schhhh!", unterbrach sie Mary plötzlich aufgeregt und verfiel wieder in einen Flüsterton. "Habt ihr das gerade auch gehört?" "Was gehört?", fragte ich erstaunt zurück, wurde aber durch wedelnde Handbewegungen von Mary ebenfalls zum Flüstern gebracht. "Da war was!", behauptete sie. "Ein Geräusch, ein Schaben oder Scharren oder so was." "Gibt's hier Ratten?!", quiekte ich panisch in Fuzzys Richtung. "Was fragst du mich das?!" "Das sind doch deine Stories!" "Deine etwa nicht?" "Hey! Und was ist mit mir?", mischte sich Gwen ein. Sofort nahmen Fuzzy und ich sie ins Visier. "Also, gibt's hier Ratten?" "In meiner Garage jedenfalls nicht!", verteidigte sie sich. "Und ich hab noch nie über etwas in der Garage geschrieben.", zog sich Fuzzy aus der Affäre. "Und was ist das dann?", bohrte ich weiter. Die Antwort folgte auf dem Fuße, in Form eines markerschütternden Schreies, der uns alle zusammenfahren ließ. Ich erschrak mich so sehr, daß ich glaubte, mein Herz setzte aus. Gwen ging es nicht besser, am Rande nahm ich wahr, daß sie vor Schreck laut aufschrie. "Stehen bleiben! Ihr seid umstellt!!!" Einen Moment später das unterdrückte Aufmucken in Form von Peters Stimme: "Davy! Bist du wahnsinnig mir direkt ins Ohr zu brüllen?!" "Da bekommt man ja 'ne Herzattacke!", gesellte sich nun auch Micky's Tenor hinzu, und wir atmeten erst mal erleichtert auf. "Sorry", brummte Mike's Baß jetzt. "Aber ich konnte dem Kleinen ja nicht die ganze Zeit den Mund zu halten." Wir unterdrückten ein Kichern. An Weglaufen dachte in dem Moment keiner von uns. Wir hatten uns in den Schlamassel hinein befördert, jetzt mußten wir es auch ausbaden. Wir mußten unsere Geschichte erzählen, die TV-Monkees hatten sie uns abgenommen, also würden es diese hier auch glauben müssen, schließlich waren sie unser Produkt. "Könntet ihr mir mal erklären, was ihr hier zu suchen habt?" Herausfordernd fixierte Peter jeden einzelnen von uns. So ernst sah er richtig gefährlich aus. Ich schluckte, während erstaunlicherweise Mary zuerst das Wort ergriff. "Wir hatten wirklich nichts Böses im Sinn.", versicherte sie. "Wir wollten nur unsere Zeit... äh... unser Auto hier unterstellen." Sofort sprang Davy von Mike's Schoß herunter und ging keifend mit beiden Armen wedelnd auf uns los. "Da! Sie hat sich verplappert! Ich hab's euch doch gesagt! Die kommen aus einer anderen Zeit und wollen uns ausspionieren - oder was Schlimmeres!" "Nein, bestimmt nicht!", stritt Gwen sofort ab, und Nev bestätigte: "Ich wollte mir nur mal das Monkeemobile aus der Nähe betrachten." Ich knuffte sie in die Seite. "Nev, das war keine große Hilfe." "Hold it!" warf Mike plötzlich dazwischen und hob gebieterisch die Arme. "Das hält ja keiner aus. Also, jetzt schön der Reihe nach - ist an Davy's Geplapper irgendetwas Wahres dran?" "Nein!", versicherten Greenie, Mary und Nev zaghaft. "Ja.", gaben Fuzzy, Gwen und ich zu und wurden dabei kräftig von Seitens Davy unterstützt. "Seht ihr? Sie geben es zu!" "Ja, was denn nun?", war Micky verwirrt. "Jetzt verstehe ich zur Abwechslung mal nichts." "Blödsinn!", meinte Mike und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Zeitreisen gibt es nicht." "Ach ja?", ich kramte in meiner hinteren Hosentasche und beförderte meinen Ausweis hervor, den ich Mike unter die Nase hielt. "Und wie erklärst du dir, daß ich laut diesen Ausweises über 40 Jahre alt sein müßte?" Mike warf einen flüchtigen Blick darauf, und meinte dann schulterzuckend. "Eine ziemlich miese Fälschung. So ein Ding kann man heutzutage mit jedem Computer basteln." Anders Peter, der uns schon die ganze Zeit über stirnrunzelnd betrachtete. Jetzt murmelte er: "Wenn ich nur wüßte... Ihr kommt mir schon die ganze Zeit so bekannt vor. Aber nicht aus dem Jugendheim von Miss Crayon..." Wir wechselten einen flüchtigen Blick, dann beförderte ich einen weiteren Gegenstand aus meiner Geldbörse - es waren zwei Fotos. Eines davon zeigte uns auf dem Konzert, das Peter im Juni 2000 in London gegeben hatte, das andere uns alle mit seiner damaligen Freundin Mary Jo in der Mitte. Wortlos reichte ich sie Peter. Er betrachtete sie ebenso wortlos. Schließlich stammelte er: "D-das... das kann doch nicht..." "Es ist wahr.", sagte Mary und reichte Peter zwei weitere Fotos, auf denen sie mit Peter zusammen vor dem Club abgelichtet war. Auch diese Bilder sah sich Peter genau an, und gab sie dann kopfschüttelnd an Mike weiter. Nachdem auch Micky und Davy einen Blick auf die Fotos geworfen hatten, war es eigenartig still in der Garage. Selbst Davy hatte es die Sprache verschlagen, jetzt da ihm bewußt geworden war, daß sein Verdacht sich bestätigt hatte. Als erstes räusperte sich Mike. "Hmm... und... ähm... und wie...? Ich meine... wie ist das möglich?!" "Naja...", begann ich krampfhaft überlegend, wo ich anfangen sollte. "Angefangen hat alles damit, daß wir uns bei Fuzzy getroffen haben und in Köln dieses Auto gefunden haben, das, wie sich herausstellte, in andere Dimensionen wechseln kann." "Dimensionen?", warf Micky ein. "Ich denke Zeit?" "Sowohl, als auch.", wand ich mich. Wie sollte ich das nur erklären? Ich beschloß es langsam anzugehen. "Zuerst sind wir in die Vergangenheit gefahren, wo wir euch schon mal getroffen haben." "Und warum erinnern wir uns nicht an eine Begegnung mit euch?", hakte Mike forsch nach. "Weil... weil...", stotterte ich, doch dann löste mich Nev ab. "Weil es die TV-Monkees waren." - Das schlug ein, wie eine Bombe. "Wie bitte?!", Micky's Gesicht bestand aus lauter Fragezeichen. "Es ist halt eine Dimensions-Maschine.", führte Fuzzy weiter aus. "Man kann in jede x-beliebige generierte Dimension fahren." "Und was soll das heißen?", ließ sich nun Peter wieder vernehmen, obwohl an seiner Stimme schon herauszuhören war, daß er es ihm Grunde schon wußte. "Ähm, sagt dir der Begriff Fanfiction etwas?", begann Gwen, woraufhin Peter nur stumm nickte. "Ich erinnere mich an ein paar Geschichten, die mir mal geschickt wurden. Das ward auch ihr, oder?" Wir nickten halb betroffen halb stolz. "Jetzt kann ich mir wenigstens diese ständigen Déjà-vu's erklären." und zu unser aller Überraschung breitete sich auf Peter's Gesicht ein Lächeln aus.  
  
"Wait a minute!", unterbrach Mike den aufkommenden Frieden. "Soll das bedeuten, wir sind auch nur eine Fiktion und existieren gar nicht?" Grinsend warf ich Fuzzy einen Blick zu. Dann erklärte ich: "Natürlich existiert ihr! In dieser Dimension zumindest. Wo wir herkommen, ist noch immer das Jahr 2000, und ihr seid dort nur ausgedachte Figuren in den Geschichten, die wir schreiben." "Wow...", war Micky's Kommentar. "Das muß ich erst mal verdauen. Soll das heißen, alles, was wir bisher hier erlebt haben, geht auf euer Konto zurück? Wahnsinn!" Auch Mike schmunzelte breit. "Das heißt aber auch: Jedesmal, wenn du dein Gebiß verlegst, sind diese Damen hier schuld daran." "Ist doch lustig!", grinste Peter. "Das heißt aber auch, wir können hier beruhigt leben, mit der Gewißheit, daß es uns immer gut gehen wird und es nie langweilig wird." "Erzählt doch mal!", forderte Micky uns auf, daß unsere Überraschung noch wuchs. "Woher nehmt ihr die Ideen, und wie schreibt ihr die Geschichten auf? Schreibt jeder einzeln oder macht ihr das zusammen?" "Ja, also...", fing Fuzzy an, und kurz darauf befanden wir uns inmitten unserer selbst erdachten Abenteuer rund um das Shades of Gray. Erst erzählte Fuzzy, wie alles begonnen hatte, dann übernahm Gwen den Faden, zwischendurch warfen Mary, Greenie und Nev ihr Kommentare dazwischen, wir lachten, als Fuzzy und ich abwechselnd von unserer bisher einzigen Kooperation, der "Fairground"-Story erzählten, und die Monkees lachten mit, alle bis auf - Davy. Der kleine Brite war seltsam still geworden, was uns zunächst gar nicht auffiel. Wir waren zu sehr in unseren Stories vertieft. "...ich bekomme einfach nicht mehr dieses Bild aus dem Kopf, wie Davy auf dem Merry-Go-Round auf diesem Holzpferd hockt und sich vorkommt wie ein Jockey!", prustete ich gerade los, und Gwen setzte noch einen drauf: "Und er quiekt die ganze Zeit 'Ich komm nicht mehr runter!'", wir brachen in erneutes Gegacker aus. Als Fuzzy wieder Luft bekam, fügte sie hinzu: "Ich hab mich fast auf dem Boden gewälzt vor Lachen, als dieses Kinderkarussel in dem Laden plötzlich Daydream Believer spielte! Ich dachte: Wenn jetzt noch Davy drauf sitzt, brech ich zusammen!" "Aber das war doch I'm A Believer!", quiekte Gwen in fast perfekter Davy- Manier, und zitierte somit aus der "Fairground"-Story. Auch Peter, Mike und Micky fielen in das Gelächter ein, als sie sich daran erinnerten. "Oh, und erinnert ihr euch noch daran, wie Fuzzy und ich, Gwen die Story vorgelesen haben?", fing ich wieder an, und Fuzzy nicht eifrig. "Ja, es regnete in Strömen und wir saßen am Rhein unter unserer Brücke." "Und Fuzzy hat Davy's Quieken so gut imitiert, daß sich die Leute schon umgedreht hatten.", fügte Gwen hinzu und wie auf Kommando quiekten wir drei gleichzeitig: "IST DAS AUUUUFREGEND!!!" "Jetzt reicht's aber!!!", rief Davy plötzlich stinksauer dazwischen. Unser Gelächter verebbte abrupt. Neun Augenpaare richteten sich auf Davy, der knallrot angelaufen mit bitterböse zusammengekniffenen Augen auf uns alle starrte. "Ihr habt euch lange genug über mich lustig gemacht! Wir sind doch alle nur Witzfiguren für euch, und ihr laßt euch das auch noch gefallen!", fuhr er seine Kameraden an. "Aber ich lasse das nicht mit mir machen! Ich habe genug! Ihr bildet euch ein, die Macht über uns zu haben, ihr... ihr... Schmierfinken!! Ihr verpaßt mir einfach ein Hörgerät, diesen Krückstock und dann macht ihr euch einfach über mich lustig?! Ich nenne das Vergewaltigung!!!" Wir mußten uns heftig zusammenreißen, um nicht wieder loszukichern, denn das hätte die Situation nur noch verschlimmert. Wir schafften es aber auch in jeder Dimension, Davy gegen uns zu richten. Der war zu Tode beleidigt und bebte innerlich vor Wut. Er tat mir unendlich leid, denn wir meinten es ja alles andere als böse. Fuzzy versuchte zu besänftigen. "Davy, hör zu, so ist es nicht...", sie wurde aber augenblicklich von ihm unterbrochen. "Du sei still! Du bist die Schlimmste von allen! Wenn du mich so haßt, warum bist du überhaupt hergekommen? Nur um zu sehen, wie ich alter Tattergreis leide?" "Aber Davy, ich hasse dich doch nicht!", rief Fuzzy aus tiefster Überzeugung aus und trat näher auf Davy zu. "Bitte glaub mir, ich mag dich! Wenn du nur wüßtest! Ich liebe dich sogar so sehr, daß Nev und Wolle schon Angst um mich haben!" "Genau!", bekräftigte Nev, und Fuzzy fuhr fort: "Wenn ich meine Davy-Fits bekomme, dann ist nichts und niemand vor mir sicher." Langsam taute Davy auf. Er war wirklich in jeder Dimension derselbe, wenn ihn jemand umschwärmte, fühlte er sich wohl. Er löste seine abblockende Haltung und schielte zaghaft zu Fuzzy hoch. "Ehrlich? Das sagst du nicht nur so?" "Nein, bestimmt nicht!", warf ich dazwischen, bevor Fuzzy antworten konnte. "Das kann ich beschwören!" "Aber...", begann er wieder zweifelnd. "Warum habe ich von allen die meisten Gebrechen?" "Das ist einfach so gekommen.", zuckte Fuzzy mit den Schulter, nicht ohne mit dem Lächeln aufzuhören. "Das war nicht böse gemeint. Hey, was soll George denn sagen? Der Ärmste ist noch schlimmer dran, als du, aber wir lieben ihn trotzdem." "Ja, und denk nur mal an all die schönen Geschichten, die wir für dich geschrieben haben.", fügte Gwen hinzu. "Du gibst jeder Geschichte die richtige Würze!" "Komm schon Davy.", mischte sich auf einmal Micky mit ein. "Wir sind doch auch nicht beleidigt. Es sind doch nur Geschichten!" Micky's Begeisterungsfähigkeit änderte sich wohl auch in keiner Dimension. "Und ihr mögt mich wirklich?", da war schon wieder dieses schelmische Lächeln und der herausfordernde Unterton in seiner Stimme, und wir wußten, wir hatten Davy überzeugt. "Chickies?", forderte Nev auf. "Group-Hug!!!" Und sofort umringten wir sechs den Kleinen und drückten ihn fest, so daß dieser ganz überwältigt war. Zum Schluß drückte Fuzzy ihm noch einen Kuß auf die Wange und zwinkerte ihm zu. "Na? Überzeugt?" Und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war Davy zu überwältigt um zu antworten. Wir standen noch eine Weile da, bis plötzlich Peter beschloß: "So, nun laßt uns aber endlich zurück ins Haus gehen. Eurer Auto ist hier gut aufgehoben. Außerdem wird mir langsam kalt in meinem Schlafanzug. Wir können uns morgen weiter unterhalten." Dem stimmten wir zu, und Nev gähnte herzhaft zur Bestätigung der späten Stunde. Doch bevor wir endgültig aufbrachen, fiel Greenie noch etwas ein. "Woher habt ihr eigentlich gewußt, daß wir hier sind?" Micky kicherte. "So unglaublich es klingt, aber Davy hat euch gehört." "Mußt du immer darauf herum hacken?!", er fixierte seinen Kumpel mit einem eisigen Blick. "Und außerdem ist diese Garage mit einer Alarmanlage ausgestattet.", erklärte Peter. "Sobald sich jemand an dem Schloß zu schaffen macht, geht bei mir im Zimmer ein Alarm los. Aber das müßtet ihr doch eigentlich wissen?" Fünf Augenpaare fixierten mich, und Gwen stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. Ich schrumpfte ein wenig in mich zusammen und hob gequält grinsend die Schultern. "Ups..."  
  
Ich hatte die heilige Brille unter Einsatz meines Lebens aus den Fängen des bösen Königs Franki an mich gebracht und war nun auf der Flucht vor der gesamten Crew des Raumschiffs Enterprise. Lediglich mit einem Bademantel bekleidet, dessen Gürtel sich ständig löste, kämpfte ich mich durch das dicke Gestrüpp des Urwaldes. Ich stand unter großem Zeitdruck, denn ich mußte um 2 Minuten nach 2 unbedingt an der U-Bahnstation sein, um mich mit Fuzzy zu treffen, und obwohl ich meine Uhr nicht dabei hatte, wußte ich, daß ich es nicht schaffen würde. Schon hörte ich die Häscher hinter mir, irgendwer sagte mit bayrischem Akzent: "Joa, is scho' recht, Chekov!", und ich rannte weiter, schneller und schneller - und kam doch nur wie in Zeitlupe vorwärts. Gerade drückte ich die Zweige des letzten Busches auseinander, um mich durchzuquetschen, da sah ich auch schon am Himmel ein Flugzeug im Sinkflug auf die Erde herabstürzen - direkt auf mich zu. Ich versuchte verzweifelt auszuweichen, aber egal welche Richtung ich einschlug, das Flugzeug verfolgte mich. Es knallte laut - und ich fuhr panisch aus dem Schlaf hoch. Das Licht, das von der geöffneten Tür ins Zimmer fiel blendete mich und ließ die Gestalt die vor mir stand, wie einen Schatten aussehen. "Oh, sorry.", entschuldigte sich Gwen. "Ich wußte nicht, daß ihr noch schlaft." Aus dem Bett gegenüber hörte ich Fuzzy rascheln und mißmutig etwas in die Kissen murmeln. Ich rieb mir die Augen. "Macht nichts, Gwen. Du kamst wie gerufen. Mann, hab ich wieder einen Schwachsinn geträumt!" "Irgendetwas Schlimmes?", erkundigte sie sich besorgt. "Du siehst so fertig aus." "Ach, nein.", schüttelte ich schwach den Kopf. "Jedenfalls nicht wirklich. Wieder einer meiner typischen Adventure-Träume ohne Sinn." "Meistens bedeuten die ja doch irgendwas.", meinte Gwen fachmännisch. " Man verarbeitet darin meistens den vergangen Tag, oder etwas, wovor man sich fürchtet, oder so was." "Das wird's sein.", ich hob ironisch ernst den Zeigefinger. "Mein schlechtes Gewissen wollte mir damit mitteilen, daß ich meine Brille öfters tragen soll. Zu blöd, daß ich die in meiner Dimension vergessen habe." Daraufhin lachte Gwen, doch Fuzzy ließ sich aus ihrem Bett mürrisch vernehmen: "Ist mir egal, was du für einen Käse träumst - ICH hatte einen schönen Traum, und den hat Gwen brutal unterbrochen." "Ach du!", meckerte ich künstlich zurück und stand auf. "Ich will gar nicht wissen, was du geträumt hast. Man sieht's deinem schwärmerischen Lächeln eh an. Und Mitleid habe ich erst Recht nicht, schließlich kannst du so oft davon träumen wie du willst - im Gegensatz zu mir." "Pech.", meinte Fuzzy ungerührt, kicherte aber im Augenblick darauf schon wieder, während ich beleidigt die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. "Jaja, trampel ruhig noch darauf rum.", dann begann ich mich anzuziehen und wechselte ich das Thema. "Sag mal, Gwen. Was war eigentlich los? Hast du selbst am Sonntag nichts besseres zu tun, als früh aufzustehen?" "Früh?!", entgeisterte sie sich künstlich. "Es ist fast elf Uhr!" "Ja und?", kommentierte ich. "Das ist schließlich zwei Stunden vorm Aufstehen." Gwen zeigte mir einen Vogel. "Du spinnst. Nein, ich wollte eigentlich etwas ganz anderes erzählen, als ich reinplatzte. Und zwar habe ich mich freiwillig gemeldet, heute bei den Vorbereitungen für das Fest in der Küche mitzuhelfen, und Schwester Valleri hat es erlaubt! Ich hab ihr vorgeschwärmt, wie gern ich koche und backe, und daß ich das gerne beruflich machen würde, und da hat sie zugestimmt." "Klasse!", freute sich Fuzzy mit ihr und stand nun auch endlich auf. "Und Mary wird wohl auch erleichtert sein, nicht wieder Küchendienst schieben zu müssen." "Ja, sie ist auch happy.", erzählte Gwen. "Sie hat sich bei Peter zur Gartenarbeit gemeldet... ähm, Wolle? Was tust du da?" Ich war derweil unters Bett gekrochen. "Ich suche meinen zweiten Socken.", erläuterte ich meine unfreiwilligen Turnübungen, was ein mir unverständliches Prusten Seitens der anderen zur Folge hatte. "Welchen von beiden suchst du denn?", fragte schließlich Fuzzy weiter. "Na, den linken natürlich! Was sollte diese dumme Frage?" "Ah so.", machte Fuzzy übertrieben verstehend, während Gwen sich einen abkicherte. "Ähm, hast du schon mal auf deinem linken Fuß gesucht?" "Was?!", erstaunt krabbelte ich unter dem Bett hervor. "Hab ich ihn tatsächlich schon an? Na, so was..." Jetzt war Gwen nicht mehr zu halten, sie schüttelte sich vor Lachen. "Wolle, was ist nur los mit dir? Willst du gleich hier eingeliefert werden? Sollen wir dir ein Zimmer neben George reservieren?" Nun breitete sich auch auf meinem Gesicht ein Grinsen aus. "Hm... das färbt echt schon ab, was?" Nach dem Frühstück lief Gwen sofort freudestrahlend zu Schwester Valleri, die auf dem Weg zur Küche war. "Valleri! Ich bin bereit! Wann kann's losgehen?" "Hey, du bist aber voller Tatendrang.", freute sich die Pflegerin. "Wenn du möchtest, sofort. Ich kann wirklich jede Hilfe in der Küche gebrauchen." Gwen bemerkte nicht den besonderen Unterton in Valleri's Stimme, sollte aber schon bald merken, was sie damit meinte. Zuerst händigte sie Gwen eine Schürze aus und dann dirigierte sie sie in die Küche. Schwungvoll stieß sie die Tür auf. "Und was soll ich als erstes..." Gwen's Lächeln erstarb, als sie gewahr wurde, wer sich außer ihr noch zum Küchendienst gemeldet hatte und sie - komplett mit Bäckermütze, Schürze und Kochlöffel bewaffnet - dort erwartete. "'Ello Chick!", begrüßte sie Davy fröhlich. "Oh Gott!", entfuhr es Gwen und Valleri flüsterte ihr zu: "Du siehst jetzt, warum ich jede Hilfe brauchen kann." "Ich tue mein Möglichstes.", raunte Gwen zurück und zwang sich ein hoffnungsvolles Lächeln ins Gesicht. "Aber ich kann nichts versprechen."  
  
Währenddessen halfen Nev und ich den anderen Pflegerinnen, den Speisesaal zu schmücken, neue Gedecke aufzulegen und die zusammengeschobenen Tische mit Kerzen zu schmücken. "Wann kommen eigentlich die Gäste?", fragte Nev gerade eine kleine rothaarige Schwester mit Namen Sandra, während sie auf einer Leiter stehend eine Girlande über der Tür befestigte. "Oh, erst am Nachmittag.", informierte Sandra freundlich und reichte Nev eine weitere Girlande. "Um vier Uhr wird das Kuchen-Büffet eröffnet." Dann wandte sie sich an mich: "Würdest du das hier bitte übernehmen? Ich muß kurz nach draußen." "Klar.", ich ließ von meiner kreativen Beschäftigung, dem Falten der Servietten, ab und trat zu Nev. "Solange ich nicht auf die Leiter steigen muß - kein Problem." Nev grinste mich an, dann fiel ihr etwas auf. "Wo bleiben eigentlich Greenie und Fuzzy? Die wollten doch auch hier helfen." "Ja, komisch, nicht?", ich blickte mich ebenfalls um. "Sie werden doch nicht verloren gegangen sein?" "Ich geh sie mal suchen.", beschloß Nev, und kletterte die Leiter herunter. Ich konnte gerade noch hinterher rufen: "Ja, aber paß auf, daß du nicht auch noch verloren gehst!", da war sie auch schon aus dem Raum gestürmt.  
  
Auf dem Flur wurde sie beinahe von einem sich hektisch umschauenden Micky überfahren. Empört drehte sie sich nach ihm um. "Hey! Hier herrscht Rechts vor Links! Was soll denn das? Bin doch kein Stop- Schild, das man einfach umfahren kann." "Oh, forry...", murmelte Micky geistesabwesend. Sofort war Nev klar, was der Grund sowohl für seine Zerstreut als auch die undeutliche Aussprache war, und sie grinste heimlich. "Ähm, kann ich dir vielleicht helfen?" "Ja, weift du wo meine Fähne wind?", verzweifelt blickte er zu ihr hoch. "Iff kann wie nift finden, und iff wuche fon weit Ftunden!" Doch Nev hatte andere Sorgen und wenig Mitleid für den armen Micky. "Keine Ahnung.", sie hob die Schultern. "Ich hab damit nix zu tun. Aber hast du zufällig Greenie und Fuzzy gesehen?" "Nein.", grummelte Micky, dann erhellte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck, so als ob eine Glühbirne über seinem Kopf angeknipst worden wäre. "Vielleift haben die ja mein Gebiff geklaut!" "Meine Fuzzy?!", entrüstete sich Nev künstlich. "Nie im Leben! Mama Chick allerdings würde ich sowas zutrauen..." Sie zwinkerte frech in Micky's Richtung, doch der überhörte die Ironie und sauste mit seinem Rollstuhl den Flur hinunter. "So? Naaa wartet, ihr diebischen Elftern!!!" "Waaah!", machte Nev überrumpelt, als er an ihr vorbei zischte und nahm ebenfalls die Beine in die Hand, um den wutschnaubenden Monkee aufzuhalten. "Hühner!", korrigierte sie ihn noch beim Hinterherwetzen. "Wir sind Hühner, keine Elstern..." Plötzlich sprang eine Tür auf, ein zerzauster Pilzkopf kam zum Vorschein und Nev schlug erst mal vor Schreck einen Haken. Sie hörte es noch hinter sich meckern: "Hat man denn nicht mal Nachts seine Ruhe vor euch Groupies?!", dann knallte die Tür hinter ihr wieder zu. "Huh?", wunderte sie sich und blieb stehen, da Micky inzwischen eh außer Reich- und Sichtweite gerollt war. "Der arme George scheint heute aber extrem verwirrt zu sein." Dann nahm sie ihre Suche nach den Lost Chickies wieder auf.  
  
"Greenie! Fuzzy! Gut, daß ich euch treffe." Geschmeidig wie ein 55jähriger kam Peter vom Rosengarten her angejoggt. Die Angesprochenen drehten sich erstaunt um. "Habt ihr im Moment zu tun?" "Naja...", begann Greenie und deutete mit dem Finger in Richtung des Hauptgebäudes. "Eigentlich sollten wir drinnen helfen." "Ach, die kommen auch 'ne Weile ohne euch aus.", beschloß Peter und händigte ihr einen Schlüssel aus. "Ihr müßt unbedingt für mich in die Stadt fahren, und mir meinen Spezialdünger besorgen. Ich habe leider nichts mehr in Reserve, und es ist heute so heiß, daß ich befürchte, die Erde im Garten trocknet zu sehr aus. Ich kann hier leider nicht weg, tut ihr mir den Gefallen?" Fuzzy und Greenie wechselten einen kurzen Blick, dann nickten sie grinsend. "Klar, machen wir sofort!", sagte Fuzzy eifrig. Peter war ihnen dankbar und freute sich über die Hilfsbereitschaft der beiden. Er ahnte schließlich nicht, daß den beiden schon ein ganz bestimmter Gedanke im Kopf herumschwebte, während sie feixend Richtung Garage hüpften.  
  
"So, schließ auf!", forderte Fuzzy Greenie auf, die daraufhin in freudiger Erwartung den Schlüssel ansetzte. Doch auf einmal stutzte sie und zig die Stirn in Falten. "War das gestern nicht noch ein Zahlenschloß?", wunderte sie sich, doch Fuzzy zuckte die Achseln. "Was weiß ich? Ist mir auch egal - mach schon auf!" "Na schön.", gab sich Greenie zufrieden, dann hielt sie erneut inne. "Ähm..." "Was ist jetzt?", wurde Fuzzy ungeduldig. "Es ist offen.", meinte Greenie verblüfft "Es war nicht abgeschlossen." "Oh!", kommentierte Fuzzy. "Unser Pete wird langsam alt und vergesslich. Nun komm schon, gehen wir rein!" Sie drängelten sich verheißungsvoll ins Innere der Garage und standen dann erneut vor dem Monkeemobile. Das lange rote Auto schimmerte geheimnisvoll im Dunkel des geschlossenen Raumes, das nur durch das spärliche Tageslicht, das durch den Türspalt drang, unterbrochen wurde. Fuzzy hielt den Atem an. "Es ist verboten...", hauchte sie. Auch in Greenie meldete sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde die Stimme der Vernunft. "Wir könnten immer noch unser Auto...", sie unterbrach sich selbst, wechselte mit Fuzzy einen kurzen Blick, dann schüttelten beide gleichzeitig die Köpfe. "Naaaaaaaah...!", und ohne weiter nachzudenken, stiegen sie ein. Fuzzy klemmte sich hinter das Lenkrad und drehte den Zündschlüssel herum. Der Motor schnurrte zufrieden auf, und ebenso zufrieden stießen Fuzzy und Greenie einen Laut des Wohlgefallens aus. "Aaaahhhhh..." "Das ist Musik in meinen Ohren!", schwärmte Greenie, dann trat Fuzzy das Gaspedal durch und brauste hinaus.  
  
Zum fünften Mal in der letzten halben Stunde wanderte mein Blick zur Wanduhr des Speisesaals. Allmählich machte ich mir Sorgen. Nicht nur dass Fuzzy und Greenie nicht aufgetaucht waren, nein, jetzt war auch Nev spurlos verschwunden. Inzwischen hatte ich meine Arbeit beendet und machte mich deshalb auf die Suche, inständig hoffend, nicht auch noch verloren zu gehen. Als ich an der Küche vorbei lief, vernahm ich ein Scheppern, gefolgt von einem unterdrückten Schrei, und eine wohlbekannte Stimme sagte mit britischem Akzent: "Oh, sorry. War die etwa heiß?" Der unterdrückte Schrei wandelte sich in ein genervtes Stöhnen, und ich streckte vorsichtig meinen Kopf zur Tür herein. Die Küche glich einem Schlachtfeld nach einem Hurrikan, und mittendrin Davy, der an vier Töpfen gleichzeitig herumrührte und eine Gwen, die sich schmerzerfüllt den linken Zeigefinger lutschte. Sobald sie mich erkannte, stürmte sie auf mich los, packte mich am Kragen und zischte: "Bitte! Hilf mir! Hol mich hier um Gotteswillen raus!" "Würde ich ja gerne, aber ich hab dafür jetzt keine Zeit.", erwiderte ich mit Bedauern. "Fuzzy, Nev und Greenie sind mir irgendwie abhanden gekommen, und ich muß sie wiederfinden." "Wie kann man nur so herzlos sein?", klagte Gwen. "Ich komm doch hier nie wieder lebend raus!" "Tut mir wirklich leid.", meinte ich, da tönte auch schon wieder der nichtsahnende Davy von hinten: "Gwen! Ich brauch dich mal zum vorkosten!" "Ich werde sterben!", stöhnte sie. "Viel Spaß!", wünschte ich ihr noch und zog meinen Kopf aus dem Türspalt. Sekunden später knallte etwas krachend von der anderen Seite dagegen. Es hörte sich an, wie Glassplittern. Verwundert zuckte ich mit den Schultern, nahm es aber nicht persönlich. Als nächstes steuerte ich den Aufzug an, um in den Keller zu fahren. Wie ich die Chickies kannte, waren sie bei Mike, um ihm beim Basteln über die Schulter zu gucken und hatten dabei die Zeit vergessen. Schon bevor sich die Tür des Aufzuges öffnete, dröhnte mir ein ohrenbetäubender Lärm entgegen. Und beim Betreten des Hobbykellers bestätigte sich meine Vermutung. Mike war völlig in sein Tun vertieft und schweißte, sägte, hämmerte, lötete an der Lichtanlage herum, die er für das Fest vorbereitete. Sie klobige Schweißerbrille verdeckte die Hälfte seines Gesichtes und mit den Ohrenschützern und den Arbeiterhandschuhen sah er wirklich aus wie ein Bauunternehmer. Funken stoben um ihn herum, so dass mir Angst und Bange wurde, er könnte sich noch irgendwann selbst verletzen.  
  
Aber die gesuchten Chickies sah ich nirgendwo. Ich probierte, mich hörbar zu machen. "Mike?" - keine Reaktion. Jetzt rief ich lauter: "Mike?!" Metall kreischte, als es die Säge zu spüren bekam - ich hatte keine Chance, mich verständlich zu machen. Trotzdem startete ich einen letzten Versuch: "MIIIIKE!!!" Das einzige was es mir brachte, war ein Hustenanfall, und deshalb verzog ich mich wieder in den Aufzug. Hier waren die drei bestimmt nicht. Vielleicht sollte ich Detektive mit der Suche beauftragen, überlegte ich scherzhaft in Gedanken und wollte gerade den Garten betreten, als ich mit Mary zusammen stieß. "Autsch!", beschwerte ich mich. "Was ist denn in dich gefahren? Ist der Teufel hinter dir her?" "Nee, Micky.", antwortete sie gehetzt. Ich kicherte. "Wie bitte?", doch ihr schien das äußerst ernst zu sein, denn sie klammerte sich an ihre Gieskanne wie an einen Rettungsring und schaute sich immer wieder um. "Wieso denn das?" "Er ist hinter mir her und behauptet steif und fest, ich hätte ihm sein Gebiß geklaut!" "Und hast du?" "Nein!", fuhr sich mich entsetzt an, druckste dann aber schuldbewusst herum. "...Ja...ich meine..." "Was denn nun?", fragte ich grinsend. "Hast du oder hast du nicht?" "Ich weiß es nicht." Verzweiflung lag auf ihrem Gesicht. "Heute beim Bettenmachen, lag es noch auf seinem Nachttisch. Aber ich musste danach noch staubsaugen, und ich weiß nicht mehr, ob... Ich meine, es könnte doch runter gefallen sein und ich hab es aus Versehen..." Jetzt brach ich in schallendes Gelächter aus. "Was?! Du hast es vielleicht eingesaugt und erinnerst dich nicht mehr dran?" "Das ist nicht komisch!", beschwerte sie sich. "Ich war mit meinen Gedanken woanders... bei Mike..." "Wie immer.", kicherte ich. "Und außerdem...", wollte sie fortfahren, doch dann entdeckte sie weit weit entfernt etwas, das sich rollend auf uns zu bewegte. "Oh Gott! Er darf mich nicht finden, bevor ich sein Gebiß wiedergefunden habe!" Daraufhin drückte sie mir kurzentschlossen ihre Gieskanne in die Hand und stürmte panisch davon. "Hey, Mary...", überrumpelt starrte ich auf das grüne Plastikding. "Und was soll ich jetzt damit?" "Kümmer dich bitte um Peter's Rosen! Ich hab jetzt keine Zeit!", rief Mary noch über ihre Schulter, dann war sie weg. "Ich?!", entgeisterte ich mich. "Aber...", doch sie hörte mich nicht mehr. "Na super...", grummelte ich wenig begeistert und trabte langsam Richtung Rosengarten.  
  
Währenddessen brausten Greenie und Fuzzy im Monkeemobile mit offenem Verdeck die leere Hauptstraße hinunter. Aus dem Radio spielten Monkees- Songs und die beiden sangen fröhlich mit. "Hey! Da vorn ist ein Riesenrad!", entdeckte Fuzzy plötzlich und deutete in die Richtung. "Ist das vielleicht der Fairground?", hoffte Greenie verheißungsvoll. Fuzzy grinste, "Möglich." "Ui! Fahren wir da hin?!", rief plötzlich eine dritte Stimme und Nev's Kopf tauchte vom Rücksitz auf. Greenie kreischte überrascht auf und Fuzzy trat vor lauter Schreck so fest auf die Bremse, daß das Auto einen Satz machte und sie beide mit dem Kopf gegen die Frontscheibe donnerten. "Nev, was macht du denn hier?!", entgeisterte sich Greenie, als sie sich wieder gefaßt hatte. Als könne sie kein Wässerchen trüben grinste Nev die beiden an. "Euch suchen." "Wie kommst du auf den Rücksitz und wieso versteckst du dich und erschreckst uns zu Tode?!", sprudelte Fuzzy heraus. Mit der größten Selbstverständlichkeit in der Stimme begann Nev zu erzählen: "Also, Wolle hat euch beide vermißt, und da bin ich los, um euch zu suchen. Naja, und als ich an der Garage ankam, sah ich daß die nicht abgeschlossen war, und dachte, ihr seid vielleicht drin, um euch das Auto anzusehen. Ihr ward aber nicht da, und dann wollte ich mir mal das Auto ansehen, und bin eingestiegen. Und... dann muß ich auf dem Rücksitz eingeschlafen sein.", schuldbewußt grinste sie. "Ihr kennt mich ja. Als ich merkte daß wir fahren; und Musik an war... ich wollte euch nicht erschrecken." "Das ist dir vortrefflich gelungen.", bemerkte Greenie, war ihr aber schon nicht mehr böse. "Und jetzt?", fragte Fuzzy, "Hast du vielleicht noch eine Überraschung parat? Versteckt sich vielleicht noch jemand da hinten? Hast du Mike in der Hosentasche?" "Nee, leider nicht.", lachte Nev, rutschte aber daraufhin ungeduldig auf ihrem Sitz herum. "Fahren wir jetzt endlich zum Fairground?" Fuzzy und Greenie wechselten einen prüfenden Blick, dann forderte Greenie auf: "Gib Gummi, Fuz!" Und mit einem dreifachen "Yeeeehaaaaw!" brauste das rote Monkeemobile dem großen Rummel entgegen.  
  
"OhmeinGott OhmeinGott OhmeinGott OhmeinGott OhmeinGott." Mit hängenden Schultern stand ich vor dem Rosenbeet und blickte verzweifelt auf den Schaden, den ich angerichtet hatte. Die Gieskanne fest umklammert spürte ich Panik in mir aufsteigen. In meinem Dilemma gefangen, ohne Ahnung, wie ich das angerichtete wieder rückgängig machen konnte, führte ich Selbstgespräche. "Warum? Warum hat Mary mich damit allein gelassen? Wieso kommt sie nicht zurück? Hoffentlich kommt Peter nicht zurück! Wieso gibt es bei Blumen keinen Zurück-Button wie bei Computern?! Mary weiß doch, daß ich einen schwarzen Daumen hab! Wieso hat sie mich bloß allein gelassen?!" Die Rosen waren in der Tat nur noch Schatten ihrer Selbst. Die einstige Pracht in satten Dunkelrot hatten einen schwarzbraunen Farbton angenommen und ließen die Köpfe hängen. In meiner Panik hatte ich den Gesamten Inhalt der vollen Gieskanne auf ihnen entleert, aber damit das Unglück nur noch größer gemacht. Denn jetzt schwammen die meisten Rosen in einer braunen Brühe und waren jämmerlich ersoffen. "Scheiße, ich bin tot! Peter wird mich killen!", in meiner Panik und Unfähigkeit irgendetwas zu ändern spürte ich, wie mir Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Ich ließ mich kraftlos auf die Knie nieder und vergrub mein Gesicht in den verschränkten Armen. Plötzlich hörte ich jemanden hinter mir. "Was ist denn hier passiert?!" - es war Peter! Blitzschnell sprang ich auf meine Füße und fing an wie wild herumzustottern, während ich versuchte, mit Armen und Händen mein vermindertes Sprachvermögen zu kompensieren. "E-es. ich meine. ich wollte nicht. aber Mary. und dann." Ich brach ab, da mir ein Kloß im Hals steckte. Ich senkte den Kopf und flüsterte: "Es tut mir leid!", dann flossen mir wieder Tränen über das Gesicht. "Hey, ist schon gut.", entgegen meiner Erwartung legte sich ein sanfter Arm über meine Schultern. "So schlimm ist es doch nicht, daß du weinen mußt. Meine Rosen haben schon viel schlimmeres erlebt - und überlebt, das müßtest du doch selbst am besten wissen. Ich kriege die schon wieder hin." Ich schniefte noch ein paar mal, aber beruhigte mich langsam. Peter's Stimme war so freundlich und seine Umarmung aufrichtig. "Wirklich?", fragte ich trotzdem noch einmal vorsichtig und schielte zu ihm hoch. Peter lächelte. "Natürlich! Es gibt nichts, was ich nicht mit meinem Spezialdünger wieder hinbekomme! Alles wieder okay, hm?" Er drückte mich noch einmal kurz und ich nickte. Dann lachte ich leise. Der Umstand der Dinge war echt lustig, in der letzten Dimension war ich es gewesen, die Peter getröstet hatte, und jetzt war es genau umgekehrt. "So, aber jetzt wischst du dir die Tränen weg und hilfst mir hier ein bißchen, hm?", beschloß er abschließend und drückte mir eine Harke in die Hand, welche ich argwöhnisch beschielte. "Ich bewundere deinen unerschüttlichen Mut.", kommentierte ich ironisch und beobachtete Peter's hingebungsvolle Rettung seiner Lieblinge.  
  
Das Fairground war noch voll im Gange, und Greenie, Fuzzy und Nev fuhren ausgiebig Riesenrad, Achterbahn und Kettenkarussell. Bis auf einmal Nev meinte: "Ich hab Hunger auf Doughnuts!" und sich Fuzzy daraufhin mitten während der Fahrt im Brakedance übergeben mußte. Der Budenbesitzer warf sie hochkant raus. "Toll.", grummelte Greenie, die diesmal das Lenkrad übernommen hatte, später im Monkeemobile. "Gerade wo ich so richtig Spaß hatte. Laß bloß das Fenster offen!" "Laß mich in Ruhe.", jammerte Fuzzy und hängte ihren Kopf erneut aus dem Seitenfenster. Sie verließen die Landstraße und bogen an einer Ausfahrt rechts ab. "Huh?", wunderte sich Nev. "Hier geht's aber doch nicht zurück zum Shades of Gray?" "Nicht?", wunderte sich Greenie. "Aber. ach, verdammt, wo kann man hier denn wenden?" "Bitte! Tu's nicht!", stöhnte Fuzzy, aber ihre Sorge war unbegründet. Die Straße war zu eng um mit dem großen Wagen zu wenden. "Mist, ich hab mich wohl gründlich verfahren!", seufzte Greenie. "Ih fahr einfach mal weiter - die Straße muß ja irgendwo zuende sein, oder eine Ausfahrt haben." "Egal, nur mach keine ruckartigen Bewegungen!", bat Fuzzy und lehte sich gegen ihren Sitz. Nev warf ihr einen fachmännischen Blick zu. "Och, es geht dir ja schon besser. Du bist jedenfalls nicht mehr so grün wie vorhin!" "Danke." "Hä?", ließ sich auf einmal Greenie vernehmen und trat auf die Bremse. Fuzzy und Nev fielen nach vorne, was Fuzzy mit einem Stöhnen kommentierte. "Was ist denn jetzt los?" "Da schaut mal!", sie deutete auf ein Ortsschild. Nev und Fuzzy zuckten mit den Schultern. "Ja, und?" Auf dem Schild stand in dicken schwarzen Lettern: ROCKY BEACH, 5 Kilometer. "Da müssen wir unbedingt hin!", beschloß Greenie mit Feuereifer und trat das Gaspedal durch. "Was gibt's denn da so spannendes?", erkundigte sich Fuzzy. Aber Nev antwortete für sie: "Heißt so nicht die Stadt, wo diese Hörspiel-Detektive herkommen?" "Die drei Fragezeichen, genau!!!", nickte Greenie grinsend. "Ich verwette meine komplette Sammlung, daß wir bald den Schrottplatz mit der Zentrale sehen werden!" Sie lachte in sich hinein. "Man merkt wirklich, daß Wolle diese Story geschrieben haben muß - so verworren wie die Schauplätze und Handlungen sind!" Fuzzy und Nev tauschten einen zweifelnden Blick, aber sie sagten nichts und folgten stumm der Begeisterungsfähigkeit Greenies. Tatsächlich gelangten sie in ein kleines Städchen, in dessen Mitte sich ein riesiger Schrottplatz befand. Ein großes Firmenschild wies ihn beschönigend als "Gebrauchtwarencenter T. Jonas" aus. "Toll.", stieß Fuzzy emotionslos aus. "Können wir jetzt wieder nach Hause?" Aber Greenie war nun nicht mehr zu bremsen und fummelte an einem buntbemalten Lattenzaun herum. "Jetzt? Ich muß unbedingt da rein! Da drin sind vielleicht Justus, Bob und Peter! Wie geht denn dieses blöde Tor. ah!" Ihre Finger hatten endlich das Astloch gefunden hinter dem sich ein einfacher Mechanismus verbarg. Als sie hineindrückte, schwangen zwei Bretter beiseite und ein Durchgang zu einem Tunnel wurde sichtbar. Greenie stieß inen Begeisterungsschrei aus: "Klasse!", und obwohl der Tunnel sehr eng war und zudem noch mit Akten und Krempel aller Art zugestellt war, ließ sie sich auf alle Viere fallen und robbte hindurch. "Öh, Greenie, muß das wirklich sein?", nörgelte Fuzzy hinter ihr her. Un Nev beschloß: "Ich kriech da nicht rein. Womöglich bleibe ich noch stecken und verhungere kläglich. Apropos! Ich hab Hunger. Ob es in dem Kaff hier was zu Futtern gibt?" "Das läßt sich herausfinden.", meinte Fuzzy und rief in den Tunnel hinein: "Wir gehen mal los und suchen ein Café oder so was. Du kennst dich hier ja besser aus, kommst du nach?" Doch von Greenie kam keine Antwort zurück. Sie war anderweitig beschäftigt. So machten sich Nev und Fuzzy allein auf den Weg durch diese seltsame Stadt namens Rocky Beach.  
  
Es fing bereits an zu dämmern, als das Monkeemobile in die Garagenauffahrt einbog. Mit einer glücklichen Greenie am Steuer und zwei geschafften Chickies auf dem Rücksitz. Vor dem Tor machten sie halt und Greenie stieg aus. "Jetzt müssen wir leise sein.", oderte sie im Flüsterton an. "Schließlich darf Peter uns nicht erwischen." Während sie das Tor öffnete krabbelte Fuzzy hinters Lenkrad und fuhr langsam und möglichst leise in die Garage. Dort parkten sie den Wagen auf seinem angestammten Platz und stiegen aus. "So, das hätten wir.", Fuzzy kltschte zufrieden in die Hände. "Und keiner hat uns." "Aha!", unterbrach sie eine wohlbekannte, tiefe Stimme, und alle drei fuhren zusammen. "Also, ihr habt das Monkeemobile geklaut!" Hinter einer dunklen Ecke fuhr ein elektrischer Rollstuhl hervor und Mike verschränkte streng die Arme vor der Brust. "Nein, haben wir gar nicht!", verteidigte sich Nev. "Wir haben's doch wieder zurückgebracht." "Wir konnten der Versuchung einfach nicht widerstehen.", erklärte Fuzzy kleinlaut. "Das Tor war offen, den Schlüssel hatten wir von Peter, weil wir für ihn was einkaufen sollten und da. da.", sie rang nach Worten, dann streckte sie die Hand aus und deutete anklagend auf das Auto. "Na, sieh dir doch das Auto an! Es ist das Monkeemobile! Du verstehst doch, wovon ich spreche!" "Bitte verrate uns nicht, biiiiitte!", flehte Greenie. Eine Weile hielt Mike noch den strengen Blick durch, dann zuckte es doch um seine Mundwinkel herum und er zwinkerte den drei Mädchen zu. "Okay, aber unter einer Bedingung." "Was?", fragten alle drei in einer Mischung aus Erleichterung und Anspannung. Mike grinste, "Das nächste Mal, nehmt ihr mich gefälligst mit!"  
  
Als die vier das Shades Of Gray betraten, glich das Haus einem orientierungslosen Bienenschwarm auf Honigsuche. Alles rannte und fuhr durcheinander, Schwestern, Pfleger, Bewohner, Chickies - und mittendrin: Micky. "Lof, Leute! Wucht! Eff muff hier irgendwo wein!" "Was ist denn hier los?!", wunderte sich Mike und sprach damit das aus, wozu seine drei Begleiterinnen in der ersten Schrecksekunde nicht in der Lage waren. "Da ist man mal ein paar Minuten nicht hier, uns schon bricht hier das Chaos aus!" In dem Moment kam Mary von rechts angeflitzt, sah aber in ihrer Eile nicht, daß ihr ein Hindernis in Form von Mike's Rollstuhl im Weg war. Sie konnte nicht schnell genug reagieren und plumpste direkt auf Mike's Schoß. "Ups.", machte sie halb entschuldigend, halb freudig erregt. Die anderen kicherten leise, denn so ganz unabsichtlich war dieses Mißgeschick wohl nicht gewesen. Mike hatte davon glücklicherweise keine Ahnung "Könntest du mir mal erklären, warum hier so ein Affentheater veranstaltet wird? In einer Stunde kommen unsere Gäste!" Mary räusperte sich und strich sich eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. "Micky sucht sein Gebiß und wir helfen ihm." Mike verdrehte die Augen. Dann wandte er sich an Greenie, Fuzzy und Nev. "Steckt ihr etwa wieder dahinter?" "Wir???", entgeisterte sich Fuzzy. "Wie denn, wir waren ja nicht mal in der Nähe von Micky!" "Geschweigedenn von seinem Gebiß.", fügte Greenie hinzu. Unwillig stöhnte Mike auf. "Stimmt ja, ihr habt recht. Also gut, schnell, helfen wir ihm mit der Suche, damit wir noch rechtzeitig fertig sind, wenn das Fest beginnt.ähm.", sein Blick fiel auf Mary, die noch immer auf seinem Schoß hockte. "Wärst du so freundlich und würdest du bitte von mir herunter steigen? So kann ich schlecht suchen helfen." "Och.", murmelte Mary ergeben und krabbelte möglichst langsam von ihrem Platz herunter. Mike flitzte davon - Turbo eingeschaltet - und Mary blickte ihm seufzend nach. Greenie knuffte sie in die Seite und grinste. "Gar nicht schlecht die Aktion, Mary." "Ja, daß mir das nicht eingefallen ist.", fügte Fuzzy hinzu. Mary zuckte die Schultern. "Hm, man muß die Gelegenheit beim Schopf fassen, Leute." Und mit diesen Worten stürzte sie sch erneut in das Getümmel der eifrig Suchenden. Und auch die anderen drei schlossen sich an. Nach weiteren aufreibenden 20 Minuten war es seltsamerweise ausgerechnet George, der laut rief: "Ich habe es, Mick! Ich hab's gefunden!" "Gottseidank!", rief ich einen Tick zu laut, da ich auf keinen Fall Lust hatte, weiter alle Plätze abzugrasen, die ich schon x-mal durchgesucht hatte. Alle Augen richteten sich auf George, der fröhlich angetrabt kam und dem überglücklichen Micky ein Gebiß aushändigte, welches dieser auch sogleich in seinen Mund beförderte. Für die suchenden Helfer war die Sache damit erledigt, die Menge löste sich auf, und jeder nahm wieder die Beschäftigung auf, der er vorher nachgegangen war. In den meisten Fällen war das die letzte Vorbereitung für das große anstehende Fest. Übrig blieben nur wir Chickies und die Monkees. "So, da wir uns jetzt alle wieder.", begann Mike, wurde aber von Peter sogleich unterbrochen: "Himmel! In einer Stunde kommen die Gäste, und noch nichts ist fertig! Los! Los! An die Arbeit!", fegte er davon. "...beruhigt haben.", beendete Mike den Satz und zog eine Grimasse in Richtung Peter. "Na schön, ich muß eh noch die Lichtanlage anschließen.", gab er sich geschlagen und setzte sich ebenfalls in Bewegung. "Und was machen wir solange?", fragte ich ratlos, doch noch ehe jemand zu einer Antwort ansetzen konnte, durchschnitt Davy's quiekende Stimme herausfordernd den Raum. "Gweeen?!? Kommst du wieder in die Küche? Wir sind noch nicht fertig!" "Oh mein Gott - HILFE!", rief Gwen aus und versteckte vor dem enthusiastisch anschleichenden Davy hinter Fuzzy. Mary kicherte: "Clever, Gwen! Da findet Davy dich nie!" "Hast du ne bessere Idee?", zischte sie zurück, woraufhin wir wie aus einem Munde sagten: "Fuzzy verstecken!" "Das ist nicht lustig!", beschwerte sich Gwen. "Die Sache ist ernst! Helft mir lieber, anstatt euch lustig zu machen!" Inzwischen war Davy bei uns angekommen und schaute abwartend auf seine vermeintliche Helferin. "Was ist denn noch zu tun?", erkundigte sich Greenie, während sie Gwen hinter Fuzzy hervorzuzerren versuchte. "Ja, sie ist ein faules Huhn, das kann man wohl sagen.", bekräftigte Davy. Greenie grinste und erhob ihre Stimme zu einem tweiten Versuch: "Nein, ich fragte, was noch zu tun ist?" "Oh!", verstand Davy jetzt, "Noch eine ganze Menge, das gesamte kalte Büffet ist noch nicht fertig." "Dann laßt uns das doch gemeinsam machen.", schlug Fuzzy vor. "Dann sind wir schneller fertig." "Au ja!", freute sich Nev und machte einen Luftsprung. "Mit Fuzzy in der Küche! Das macht Spaß!" "Seid ihr sicher???", ungläubig blickte uns Gwen an, senkte ihre Stimme und deutete auf Davy. "Mit dem in der Küche - da solltest ihr vorher 'ne Unfallsversicherung abschließen." "Ach, was! Im Gegenteil.", flüsterte Fuzzy zurück. "Je mehr wir helfen, umso weniger kann Davy anstellen." "Hm!", jetzt verstand Gwen und ein entspanntes Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. "Na dann, auf geht's!" "Alles mir nach!", forderte Davy auf und setzte sich im Schneckentempo in Bewegung. Wir wechselten ein paar sehr amüsierte Blicke, dann zogen wir an Davy vorbei. "Nimm's uns nicht übel, Davy, aber wir gehen schon mal vor.", rief Greenie über die Schulter zurück.  
  
Gemeinsam schafften wir es tatsächlich innerhalb kürzester Zeit alles für das kalte Büffet herzurichten. Wir arbeiteten Hand in Hand - das hieß: Wir ließen Davy kaum Gelegenheit, dazwischen zu funken, und trotzdem sah es so aus, als hätte er das Kommando. Schließlich trugen wir sämtliche Platten, Schüsseln und Teller hinaus in den Garten, wo der bunt dekorierte Büffet-Tisch schon bereitstand. Es dämmerte bereits leicht und ein Teil der Gartenbeleuchtung war schon eingeschaltet und ließ die Grünanlage in einem festlichen Zwilicht erscheinen. "Wow, das sieht doch schon klasse aus!", stellte ich zufrieden fest. "Jetzt brauchen nur noch die Gäste zu kommen:" "Hallo, bin ich zu früh?" Wir wirbelten herum, und blickten in ein breit lächelndes Gesicht, das geziert war von einem dichten weißen Schnurrbart und gekrönt von einem ebenso weißen spärlichen Haarschopf. Überrascht riß ich die Augen auf und wollte gerade etwas ausrufen, doch Peter kam mir zuvor und lief erfreut auf den Ankömmling zu. "James! Schön, daß du doch gekommen bist!", begrüßte er seinen langjährigen Kumpel James Lee Stanley, der uns Chickies auch noch in sehr guter Erinnerung war, und klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. "Nein, du bist nicht zu früh! Komm mit, sieh dich um, mach's dir bequem." und schon waren die beiden in einem eifrigen Gespräch vertieft und James ließ sich von Peter herumführen. "Wie süß!", meinte Fuzzy. "Ich wußte gar nicht, daß James Lee auch herkommen wollte!" "Schaut mal, da kommen schon die nächsten!", rief Mary und deutete zum Eingangstor. Wir reckten die Hälse, doch diesmal war es nur ein Ansturm von Verwandten, Bekannten und Freunden der anderen Heimbewohner. "Und was machen wir jetzt?", wollte Gwen wissen. "Ich wär für's essen.", meinte Nev und griff nach der Salat-Deko. Gwen haute ihr auf die Finger. "Hände weg! Das Büffet ist noch nicht eröffnet!" "Aber ich hab Hunger!", klagte Nev, wie auf Kommando knurrte mein Magen. "Hm.", ich räusperte mich. "Ob es auffällt, wenn ich mir 'ne Gurkenscheibe klaue?" "Laßt das gefälligst!", protestierte Gwen, und Greenie setzte grinsend hinzu: "Fangt hier bloß keinen Food-Fight an, bitte!" "Immer diese Unterstellungen.", grummelte ich. In diesem Moment sauste ein nur flüchtig als turbogetriebener Rollstuhl zu identifiezierender Kometenschweif an uns vorbei, haarscharf streifte er den Büffet-Tisch, so daß die große Salatschüssel klirrte, aber geistesgegenwärtig hechtete Fuzzy danach und verhinderte das Schlimmste. "Himmel! Mike! Jetzt übertreibt er aber!", fand Nev und rettete unbemerkt eine Käsescheibe in ihren Mund. "Wo ist er?!", brummte es hinter ihr, und sie drehte sich mit einem kurzen Quieken um. "Mike?! Mann, bist du schnell!" "Wo ist wer?", fragte Gwen, und Mike antwortete aufgebracht: "Na, Paul! Dieser Wichtigtuer hat schon wieder an seinem Designer-Stuhl herumgewerkelt und behauptet, er würde schneller fahren als mein Schmuckstück! Pah! Und dann ist dieser Feigling vor dem Start losgedüst." "Ach, dann war das eben Paul McCartney?", dämmerte es Fuzzy und rückte die Salatschüssel wieder zurecht. "Paul ist endlich hier?", rief auf einml George dazwischen. "Wo ist er?", unbemerkt hatte er sich zu uns gesellt. "Er soll mir endlich sagen, ob der Gig heute abend steht." Wir versuchten das Chaos zu entwirren. "Also, Paul ist nach dort gefahren.", Mary zeigte George die Richtung, welche er sofort einschlug, nicht ohne weiter in seinen Bart zu murmeln: "Andauernd dieses Gesuche! Wo bin ich denn hier? Im Kindergarten?!" Aber noch ehe Mike ebenfalls den Turbo wieder einschalten konnte, um seinem Lieblingsrivalen in Sachen Geschwindigkeit zu folgen, hielt ich ihn zurück.  
  
"Halt, Mike. Laß es gut sein, jedenfalls im Moment. Hebe dir deinen Kampfgeist für nachher auf, wenn das offizielle Rollstuhl-Wettrennen stattfindet. Okay?" Nachdem er sich die Sache kurz durch den Kopf gehen ließ, nickte er zustimmend. "Recht habt ihr, ich verschwende nicht meine kostbare Energie. Aber nachher.!", er grinste siegesgewiß und rollte Richtung Gartentor, wo gerade seine Tochter Jessica angekommen war und ihm fröhlich zuwinkte. "Wow! Es wird richtig voll!", staunte Nev. "Wer wohl noch alles kommt?" "Ich werd verrückt!", rief Gwen aus. "Da hinten sind Hallie und Ivan!" "Und gerade kommen Christian und seine Kinder!", schloß sich Mary an. "Nein, guckt mal!", piepste Fuzzy. "Da ist Sarah mit dem Kleinen!" "Na so klein ist der Kleine aber nicht mehr!", kicherte Greenie. "Immerhin ist er schon 18!" "Wenn man bedenkt, daß er da, wo wir herkommen nicht mal geboren ist.", überlegte ich. Plötzlich fing Fuzzy an unkontrolliert auf und ab zu hüpfen und unverständliche Quietsch-Laute von sich zu geben. "D-d-da! Da! Da!" "A-ha, a-ha, a-ha!", intonierte ich. "Wha'? Wah'? Wah'?", machte Nev mit. Wir reckten die Hälse und versuchten krampfhaft zu entdecken, was Fuzzy so außer Fassung brachte, Gwen entdeckte es als erste und lachte: "Uh-oh! Ringo-Alarm!" Der Name Ringo löste bei Fuzzy ein hohes Fiepen aus. "Ruhig, Fuz, alles wird gut.", neckte ich sie. Jetzt hatte auch George Ringo entdeckt und kam auf ihn zugeeilt. "Ringo!! Endlich bist du da! Wo warst du bloß den ganzen Tag? Ich hab dich gesucht! Euch alle! Habt ihr etwa vergessen, daß wir heute abend unseren großen Auftritt haben???" Ringo reagierte gelassen, es war nicht das erste Mal, daß er George in diesem Zustand begegnete. "Hey, George, bleib ruhig! Jetzt bin ich ja hier. Alles wird gut gehen. Wir haben die Songs doch x-mal geprobt, wie können sie!" Das schien George zu beruhigen. "Wo ist Paul?", fragte Ringo und sah sich um. "Ist er schon da?" George nickte. "Ja, ich hab ihn irgendwo da hinten beim Hotel gesehen. Aber John läßt sich nirgendwo auffinden!" Wir schluckten. Wie würde das bloß enden? George war ja nicht so blöd, daß er nicht merkte, daß John nicht kommen würde. Aber Ringo tätschelte ihm beruhigend die Schulter. "Keine Sorge, George, bis zum Konzert ist er da." Zu gern hätten wir noch länger dem Gespräch zwischen den beiden Ex-Beatles zugehört, doch ein schriller Pfiff von Schwester Valleri unterbrach das allgemeine Gemurmel auf dem Rasen. Alle Augen richteten sich auf die kräftge Dame, die sich auf einen Stuhl gestellt hatte und nun ein Megaphon vor den Mund hielt: "Liebe Gäste! Liebe Bewohner! Herzlich willkommen zur 10jährigen Jubiläumsfeier unseres Shades Of Gray! Wir freuen uns, daß Sie heute so zahlreich erschienen sind und wir versichern Ihnen, die weiten Anreisen haben sich gelohnt!" Sie setzte das Megaphon kurz ab und drehte sich fragend zu einer anderen Schwester neben sich um, die flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr, dann hob Valleri wieder den Verstärker vor ihre Lippen und verkündete laut: " DAS BÜFFET IST ERÖFFNET!" Das schlug ein! In Windeseile bildete sich eine kilometerlange Schlange am Tisch - und wir hatten das Nachsehen. Wohl oder übel mußten wir uns ganz hinten anstellen, und als wir nach endlosem Warten endlich an der Reihe waren, war so gut wie nichts mehr übrig. "Och, Mann!", Nev war einem Zusammenbruch nahe. "Ich sterbe vor Hunger!" Mir ging es nicht anders, und den anderen vermutlich auch, also beschlossen wir in die Küche zurück zu gehen und uns dort zu versorgen. Mit mäßig gefüllten Tellern kehrten wir in den Garten zurück und nahmen an einem der langen Tische Platz, die man für die zahlreichen Gäste dort aufgestellt hatte. Es war derselbe Tisch, an dem auch die vier Monkees mit ihren Familien saßen. "Hallo!", grüßten wir lächelnd und verbargen somit die Nervosität, die uns alle befiel, bei dem Gedanken, mit wem wir da sprachen! "Hey, Micky, gibst du mir bitte mal das Salz?", fragte Gwen und setzte sich neben ihn auf die Bank. Micky drehte sich zu ihr um - und sein Gesicht schien nur aus einem breiten irren Grinsen zu bestehen! Gwen erschreckte sich so sehr, daß sie hinten über kippte und im Gras landete. "Waaah!" Nev neben ihr warf vor Schreck den Inhalt ihres Tellers in Greenies Gesicht. Mary griff sich ans Herz. "Oh mein Gott! Micky! Was ist passiert?!" "Wieso?!", wunderte er sich, ungeachtet dessen, daß er die Kiefer kaum auseinander bekam, was ihm eine zischende Aussprache verlieh. "Alles in Ordnung, was habt ihr denn?" Dieses Grinsen war im höchten maßen gruselig. "Micky, bist du sicher, daß das dein Gebiß ist?", fragte Greenie vorsichtig, während sie sich die Kuchen-Reste aus dem Gesicht wischte. Inzwischen half ich Gwen wieder hoch, doch sie setzte sich vorsichtshalber einen Meter weiter weg. "Ja warum denn nicht?", grinste Micky, überlegte dann aber doch. "Hm. Es fühlt sich tatsächlich etwas seltsam an.", er fummelte an der Kauleiste herum, bis Davy ein angeekeltes Geräusch von sich gab. "Oh, bitte! Muß das sein, Mick?! Ich versuche zu essen!" "Dann sieh doch nicht hin.", riet ihm Mike ungerührt. "Aber ich höre es doch!", beschwerte sich Davy weiter. "Bitte was?!", irritiert blickte Peter hoch, und wir Chickies kicherten leise. Davy zog über die allgemeine Erheiterung verständnislos die Stirn kraus. "Wha'?" "Hey! Ihr habt Reft!", rief Micky aus, nachdem er das Gebiß betrachtet hatte. "Daf ift nift meinf!" "Igitt!", machte Davy und schob seinen Teller von sich fort. "Aber weffen ift ef dann?", überlegte Micky noch halblaut, als jemand hinter ihm nach dem Gebiß griff und keifte: "Gib daf her, du Dieb!" Jack Nicholson legte schützend seine Hand über sein verlorenes Schmuckstück und warf Micky bitterböse Blicke zu, während er sich von seiner Privatschwester im Rollstuhl zum nächsten Tisch schieben ließ. Micky sank ein wenig in sich zusammen und grinste betroffen. "Öhm, nichtf für ungut, Jack! Tut mir leid, war ein Verwehen! Wir wehen uns dann beim Rennen nachher.hmm.", er räusperte sich verlegen und wandte sich wieder seinem Essen zu. "Kann doch mal vorkommen.Toll!", seine Stimmebekam einen leicht verärgerten Unterton. "Und wie effe ich jetft???" Anklagend hielt er ein Fleischbällchen hoch. Und alle am Tisch Sitzenden brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus.  
  
Nach dem Essen wurde alles für das bevorstehende langerwartete Rollstuhlrennen vorbereitet. Die berühmtesten Teilnehmer waren natürlich Mike und Micky, Paul McCartney, und auch Jack Nicholson wollte antreten. Die Wetten liefen auf Hochtouren, Mike stand natürlich ganz hoch im Kurs, trotzdem setzte Gwen selbstverständlich auf Micky. Der Parkours sollte über das gesamte Park-Gelände des Shades Of Gray gehen, einmal ein Runde. Dafür war eigens eine ovalförmige Fläche mit bunten Bändern abgesperrt worden, und außen herum stellten sich nun alle Nicht- Teilnehmer auf, um ihre Favoriten anzufeuern. Das Ziel wurde gekennzeichnet durch ein rotes Band, das zwischen zwei Bäumen gespannt war, einer davon war der uns und vor allem Nev schon wohlbekannte Apfelbaum. Wir Chickies drängelten uns ganz nach vorne, nahe an die Ziellinie, um uns die Seelen aus den Leibern zu brüllen. Nun fuhren die Teilnehmer an die Startmarkierung und wurden von einem tosenden Beifall unterstützt. "Mach sie alle fertig, Opa!!!", brüllte mir ein blondgelocktes Persönchen ins Ohr. Während ich mir mit zerknirschtem Gesicht das Ohr rieb, warf ich einen Blick zur Seite. Der blonde Wuschelkopf winkte wie wild und ihr Grinsen erinnerte mich frappierend an Micky in jungen Jahren. Das mußte seine Enkelin sein! Und jetzt bemerkte ich auch den kleinen sommersprossigen Jungen neben ihr, der fast einen Kopf kleiner als sie war. Er hatte dunkles Haar, wirkte aber eher wie der Zirkusjunge Corky, den Micky als Kind gespielt hatte. Samuel und Micaela hießen die Kinder von Ami, wenn mich nicht alles täuschte. Was denkst du da bloß!, schalt ich mich eine Sekunde später, Du hast die zwei schließlich erfunden! Das wurde allmälich alles recht verwirrend. Zum Glück hatte ich keine Gelegenheit, mich tiefer in meine verwirrten Gerdanken zu verstricken, da Valleri nun die Startpistole hob. "Auf die Plätze!", rief sie. Mike zog sich Red Cap tiefer ins Gesicht und zischte mit einem gönnerhaften Grinsen im Gesicht zu Micky herüber: "Gib doch besser gleich auf - das erspart dir eine weitere Niederlage." "Ha!", schnaubte Micky zurück. "Daf hätteft du wohl gerne, waf? Du fürchteft wohl, ich könnte dich diefmal schlagen, Grandpapa Nez!" "Ihr werdet beide diesmal das Nachsehen haben!", trunfte Paul auf und ließ seinen Designermotor aufschnurren. "Gegen dieses Baby kommt ihr diesmal nicht an." "Angeber!", gab Mike zurück und klopfte auf deine Armlehne mit integriertem Steuerungskasten. "Das ist alles echte Handarbeit, was kannst du schon." Er wurde von Valleris forscher Stimme unterbrochen. "Fertig." Micky klappte die Sonnenbrille, die bisher seine Stirn geziert hatte, mit einem Finger herunter auf die Nasenspitze - was bei Gwen einen Quietschanfall verursachte, uns andere aber nur erschaudern ließ - und beugte sich ein wenig nach vorn, die Hände an den Rädern. Auch die anderen nahmen Startpositionen ein. ".und. LOS!" - der Startschuß knallte, Valleri trat zurück, und die Wettstreiter rollten los. Das Publikum toste, klatschte, pfiff und schrie. Anfangs hatte Mike den größten Vorsprung, doch Paul holte immer weiter auf, und selbst Micky hielt sich wacker auf dem dritten Platz. Auch die anderen Teilnehmer hatten ihren Spaß und persönlichen Ehrgeiz, allen voran eine fast weißhaarige Oma mit Brillengläsern die an Cola-Flaschenböden erinnerte und die die ganze Zeit über ihren Freundinnen zubrüllte: "Los Mädels! Wir können es schaffen! Nieder mit den Männern!!!" Das Schlußlicht bildete - Jack Nicholson, der unbarmherzig seine junge Pflegerin antrieb, die mit aller ihr zustehenden Kraft versuchte, dieses Ungetüm von Rollstuhl über den Rasen zu bewegen. "Los doch, Magdalena!!!", keifte er und streckte einen Finger in die anzustrebende Richtung aus. "Mach doch! Vorwärts, Mädchen!! Schneller!!!", während die arme Magdalena schnaufte und schob, daß ihr der Schweiß in Bächen die Stirn herunter floß. Es war ein köstlicher Spaß, dem zuzusehen! Die erste Hälfte war passiert, und Paul klebte Mike dicht an den Fersen - pardon! - Reifen. "PASS AUF, MIKE!!!", schrien Fuzzy, Mary, Nev und ich im Chor, doch wir mußten mit ansehen, wie Paul in der scharfen Linkskurve an Mike vorbei zog. "Au, verdammt!", ärgerte sich Fuzzy. "Ich kann da nicht hinsehen!", piepste Nev. "Micky, loooos!", brüllte Gwen mitleidslos darüber hinweg. "Das ist deine Chance! Nun mach schon, ich hab zehn Dollar auf dich gesetzt!!!" Als hätte er dies gehört, legte sich Micky noch mehr ins Zeug, griff noch fester in die Räder seines Rollstuhls und kam tatsächlich ganz nah an Mike heran - allerdings nur bis dieser seinen Ersatz-Turbo zündete und wie eine angesengte Rakete davondüste - und Micky in einer Rauchwolke verschwand. "Hey, das ist nicht fair!", beschwerte sich Gwen und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften, Greenie tätschelte ihr die Schulter und lächelte breit, "Nö, aber cool." Doch vier Nezheads sprangen jubelnd auf der Stelle und johlten siegessicher: "Du schaffst es, Mike!!!" "Paulie, alter Junge, du fährst ja schlechter als dein eigener Großvater!", war auf einmal eine tiefe Stimme mit starkem Liverpool-Akzent zu hören. Wir schauten uns um und entdeckten auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite Ringo und George die ihren Kollegen kräftig anfeuerten. Wir blickten uns alle fragend an und sagten wie aus einem Munde: "George???" Doch dieser schien das ganze Rennen sichtlich zu genießen. Wer weiß, was er glaubte, da zu sehen? Vielleicht dachte George gerade, bei den Filmaufnahmen zu A Hard Days Night zu sein? Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge. "Da!", rief auf einmal Greenie und riß uns zurück auf den Platz des Geschehens. "Wo?" - "Was?", wunderten wir uns und schauten uns suchend um. "Na, dort!", sie deutete mit dem Zeigefinger kurz vor die Zielgerade - und uns stockte der Atem! Dort saß Mike, neben seinem Rollstuhl im Gras! Der Stuhl streckte seine Räder in die Höhe, die sich noch munter weiter drehten. Paul McCartney lag ebenfalls im Gras, eine Hand unter das Kinn gestützt, mit den Fingern der anderen Hand trommelte er mißmutig auf den Boden, sein Gesicht sprach Bände, während sein Rollstuhl nur ein krankes Röcheln von sich gab und ebenfalls alle Räder von sich streckte. "Waaaahh!!!", schrie Fuzzy. "Was ist passiert?!?" "In der letzten Kurve ist Mike ins Trudeln gekommen und Paul ist direkt in ihn reingekracht!", informierte Greenie mit vor Aufregung geröteten Wangen. Enttäuschung machte sich unter uns breit. "Schade so kurz vorm Ziel.", meinte Mary, anders Nev. "Los, Mike! Du kannst es noch schffen! Krieche, robbe, krabbel! Was auch immer!!!" "Sieh es ein, Nev. Es bringt nichts mehr.", ließ ich aufgebend die Schultern hängen. Die einzige, die wieder neue Hoffnung schöpfte war Gwen. Sie drehte jetzt erst richtig auf. "MICKYYY!!! Das ist deine Chance!!! Looooos!!!" Und Micky rollte elegant an den beiden am Boden liegenden und grummelnden vorbei und passierte die Zielgerade. Strahlend hob er die Arme in die Luft und ließ den Rollstuhl von alleine ausrollen, das rote Band flatterte hinter ihm her, und aus der Dolenz-Ecke schwollen der Beifall und die Zurufe an. "JAAAAAAAA!!!!!!", Gwen hüpfte auf und ab wie ein Gummiball. "Endlich! Endlich hat er's geschafft! Endlich hat Micky mal gwonnen!" Nun löste sich die Menschen aus ihren Beobachtungsposten, um zum glücklichen Gewinner zu eilen, mittendrin natürlich auch wir. Nachdem Mary, Fuzzy, Nev und ich uns vergewissert hatten, daß es Mike und Paul gut ging (bis auf ihren verletzten Stolz) und sie wieder wohlbehalten in ihren Stühlen saßen, zupfte mich Fuzzy am Arm und raunte mir ins Ohr: "Wolle, ging da wirklich alles mit rechten Dingen zu?", woraufhin ich nur unschuldig grinsend die Schultern hob und mich ausschwieg.  
  
"Okay, Jungs, nur noch dreißig Minuten bis zum Konzert.", informierte Greenie die vier am Abend. Die Monkees hatten sich zeitweilig ins Innere des Shades Of Gray zurückgezogen, um sich auf ihren Auftritt vorzubereiten, und wir Chickies unterstützten sie - groupietechnisch gesehen - dabei. Micky brach von neuem in Hektik aus. "Verdammt! Iff kann mein Bebiff noch immer nifft finden!!! Wie woll iff da wingen?!" "Es muß doch hier irgendwo sein", überlegte Gwen. "Verschluckt hast du's ja nicht.", sie fixierte ihn scharf. "Oder?" "Natürliff nifft!", entrüstete sich Micky. Während Davy damit beschäftigt war, seine Nägel auf Hochglanz zu polieren, und Mike seine Gitarre stimmte, schloß sich Peter der Suche mit an. "Es ist doch wie verhext! Man bräuchte einen Hellseher. oder Detektive!" "Sie haben uns gerufen?", ertönte auf einmal eine jugendliche und trotzdem souverän klingende Stimme hinter uns. Wir wirbelten herum. "Ich geh kaputt!", war mein Kommentar, während Greenie in Gelächter ausbrach. Fuzzy wandte sich an sie. "Sag mal, hast du die heimlich mitgenommen?" "Ich weiß nicht!", gluckste Greenie, "Die müssen mir nachgelaufen sein!" An der Tür standen niemand anders als die drei Detektive aus Rocky Beach - Justus, Bob und Peter. Der dicke Junge mit den schwarzen glatten Haaren trat nun auf Micky zu, die anderen beiden hinterher. "Entschuldigen Sie, Sir, wir haben ihre Misere mit angehört und möchten Ihnen gerne unsere Dienste anbieten. Wir sind Detektive." "Wir konnten schon viele knifflige Fälle lösen.", fügte der kleine Blonde mit der Brille eifrig hinzu. "Ich krieg zuviel!", brach ich an der Schulter Greenies zusammen. Der dritte Junge, ein großer sportlicher mit rotbraunem Haarschopf zog nun ein kleines weißes Pappkärtchen aus seiner Jackentasche. "Hier ist unsere Visitenkarte, Sir." Verdutzt nahm Micky diese an sich und las sie halblaut vor: "Die drei Detektive - Drei Fragepfeichen? - Erfter Detektiv : Juftuf Jonaf Pfeiter Detektiv : Peter Faw Referfen und Arfif : Bob Andrewf" "Was soll denn der Quatsch?", ließ sich Mike vernehmen. "Laßt diese Kinderei! Ist das ein Scherz von euch?", richtete er sich an uns. "Laßt mich da raus!", wehrte Greenie ab. "Ich hab damit nichts zu tun!" Alles richtete nun seine Augen auf mich, was mir ein Gefühl von Hilflosigkeit vermittelte. "Ich hab doch auch keine Ahnung!", verteidigte ich mich. "Ich weiß nur, daß diese Jungs uns wirklich helfen können. Wenn jemand dein Gebiß wieder finden kann, Micky, dann diese drei hier!" "Und was sollen diese Fragezeichen?", quakte Davy dazwischen, der dis dahin die Visitenkarte studiert hatte. DAS war das Stichwort für Justus. "Das Fragezeichen ist im Allgemeinen ein Symbol für." "Oh, Justus!", wurde er von seinen zwei Kollegen, Greenie und mir unterbrochen. "Ist ja auch egal, los, fangen wir schon an zu suchen.", grummelte Justus gekränkt vor sich hin. Und wirklich! Keine zehn Minuten später machten die drei Detektive ihrem guten Ruf alle Ehre, als Bob Andrews, gezeichnet von einem daunigen Kleinkampf, mit zerzaustem Haar und leicht geröteten Wangen aus Mickys Zimmer stürmte. "Hey, Leute! Ich hab's! Ich hab's gefunden!" Aus allen anderen Zimmern stürmten wir auf den Flur hinaus. "Waff ehrliff?", stieß Micky verblüfft aus. "Wo war es denn, zum Kuckuck?", wollte Peter Shwa wissen. "Wie siehst du denn aus?", brummte Justus ein wenig angeschlagen, daß nicht er es war, der den glohrreichen Fund gemacht hatte. "Ich kann's mir schon denken.", Greenie wechselte einen vielsagenden Blick mit Bob. "Der Vogel?" "Ja, dieses Höllenvieh - sorry, Sir.", Bob war ganz aufgeregt. "Der Papagei hatte das Gebiß in einer Ecke des Vogelkäfigs versteckt und hackte nach mir, jedesmal, wenn ich es hervor holen wollte. Dieser Vogel ist irre!" "Waaf?!", entgeisterte sich Micky. "Mein Vogel?" "Ja, dein Vogel!", bekräftigten Chickies, Monkees und Fragezeichen im Chor. Aufgrund solcher Einstimmigkeit wurde Micky plötzlich sehr kleinlaut. "Oh, na schön. Ich verwuche ihm beffere Manieren beipfubringen.", dann richtete er sich wieder auf und klagte herausfordernd: "Bekomme ich jetft endlich mein Bebiff pfurück?!?" "Oh, ja sicher, sorry.", machte Bob geknickt und händigte Micky seine Kauleiste aus. Dieser betrachtete sie sich eingehend, was von 12 Augenpaaren verfolgt wurde, dann verkündete er: "Iff glaube, iff werde die erstmal waffen." "Guuute Idee!!!", stimmten wir zu.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen - can we have a great big warm welcome for." "HAAAALT!!!", wurde Valleris schwungvolle Anmoderation von Micky's kreischenden Tenor unterbrochen. Verwirrt drehte sie sich um. "Was ist denn? Es ist 8 Uhr. Ihr habt gesagt, das Konzert." "Jaja, stimmt ja auch.", aufgeregt fuchtelte Micky mit beiden Händen in der Luft herum. "Aber Mike ist noch nicht da." Die drei konzertbereiten Monkees standen hinter dem eigens für diesen Anlaß im Garten aufgespannten Bühnenvorhang, der nur einen Spalt breit geöffnet war, so daß sie die Bühne und auch Valleri darauf im Blick hatten, aber vom davorsitzenden, bzw. -stehenden Publikum nicht gesehen werden konnten. "Was?!", entgeisterte sich auch Peter, der vor solchen Auftritten auch immer wieder Lampenfieber hatte - besonders vor solch großem Publikum. "Eben war er doch noch hinter mir! Wo ist er denn jetzt wieder abgeblieben?" "Also, du übertreibst, Peter.", mischte sich Davy lautstark ein. "Ich habe Mike noch nicht abgeschrieben, nur weil er sich ein wenig verspätet." Peter verdrehte die Augen. "Davy, überprüf mal dein Hörgerät, es hat schon wieder einen Wackelkontakt." "Wie kannst du jetzt ans Essen denken!?", regte sich der Kleine übertrieben auf. "Ich will jetzt keinen Wackelpudding!" "Oh, Davy!", brüllte Peter zurück. "Ich rede nicht von Wackelpudding! Ich frage mich wo Mike bleibt!" "Waaaas?!", legte Davy eine Hand hinters Ohr und kniff die Augen zusammen. Peter schlug sich beide Hände vors Gesicht. "Ich brech noch zusammen!" Plötzlich war auf der Bühne ein lautes Gitarrenriff zu hören, der Verstärker kreischte auf, gefolgt von Gelächter seitens der Zuschauermenge. "I WANNA HOLD YOUR HAA-AAND." George war auf die Bühne gesprungen und rockte wild ab! Er war wohl der irrigen Annahme, er befände sich auf dem von ihm sehnlichst erwarteten Auftritt in der Ed Sullivan Show, und ließ sich auch jetzt durch kein Mittel der Welt - beispielsweise der Tatsache, daß weder Ringo noch Paul es ihm gleichtaten - davon abbringen. "Oh, mein Gott.", murmelte Peter. "Das ist zuviel." "Und wie kriegen wir den Irren jetzt von der Bühne?", beschwerte sich Davy lautstark. "Ich weiß nicht, rede doch mal mit ihm - so von Irren zu Irren.", gab Micky zurück, was Davy mit einem beleidigten "Ha-Ha!", kommentierte. "Miiii-keee!!!", rief Peter voller Verzweiflung in eine unbestimmte Richtung, in der irrigen Hoffnung, der Gerufene könnte alles nur durch sein Erscheinen auflösen. Seltsamerweise tauchte wie auf Kommando ein Silberstreifen am Horizont auf und Sekunden später hielt Mike mit quietschenden Reifen vor Peter. "Sie haben geläutet?" "Mike! Gottseidank, meine Nerven sind kurz vor dem Zerreißen! Was sollen wir tun?" "Don't panic.", brummte Mike den aufgeregten Peter zur Vernunft. "Das regelt sich schon von selbst." "Wie kannst du.?", setzte Peter an, doch die Antwort folgte augenblicklich, als Paul McCartney und Ringo Starr ebenfalls die Bühne betraten - begleitet vom anfeuernden Beifall der Zuschauermenge. Am lautesten klatschte wohl Fuzzy. Paul griff sich das Mikro und verkündete: "Das war der junge Nachwuchskünstler George Harrison aus Liverpool, Applaus, Ladies und Gentlemen!" Stolz verbeugte sich George und genoß den Beifall. "Und nun spielen wir noch unsere Schlußnummer." "Halt!", rief George dazwischen, Paul drehte sich um. "Was ist denn, George?" "Na, wir können nicht spielen!" "Wieso denn nicht?", fragte Ringo überrascht. George bedachte ihn mit einem "Bin-ich-denn-hier-der-Einzige-der-mitdenkt"-Blick. "Na, John ist nicht da!" "Öhm.", fieberhaft überlegten Paul und Ringo, was sie als Ausrede erfinden konnten. "Nun, John geht's nicht gut, der ist schon auf sein Zimmer gegangen.", startete Ringo einen kläglichen Versuch. "Aber mitnichten!", erklang plötzlich eine vierte Stimme vom rechten Seitenaufgang der Bühne. Micky hielt den Atem an, während Davy neugierig den Hals reckte, um etwas sehen zu können. Ein Raunen ging durch die Zuschauermenge, als der vierte Mann die Bühne betrat. George lief sogleich auf den großgewachsenen Mann mit den schulterlangen blonden Haaren und der Oma-Brille zu. "John! Na endlich! Ich suche dich schon den ganzen Tag!" "Jetzt bin ich ja da.", sagte Julian Lennon und zwinkerte den anderen beiden verdatterten Beatles zu. "Können wir jetzt spielen? Ich hab noch was anderes vor heute abend." "O-okay.", stotterte Paul, rieß sich aber sogleich zusammen. Das war sicherlich ein einmaliges Vorkommen in der Geschichte der Ex-Beatles. Er hängte sich den Baß um, während Ringo hinter dem Schlagzeug Platz nahm. Julian nahm die Gitarre auf und raunte Paul ins Ohr, während er sie sich umhängte: "Das hier ist nur für George, und wird nie wieder vorkommen, okay?" Laut sprach er ins Mikrofon: "Wir spielen jetzt für sie Twist And Shout! A one, a two, a three." Der Sound war fast identlisch mit dem Original. Julian brüllte en Text so heiser ins Mikro, daß man ihn tatsächlich für seinen Vater halten konnte. Und diesmal war es Gwen, die wild jubelte und applaudierte. Die Menge ließ sich von der Darbietung und der Musik mitreißen - die Luft kochte! Hinter der Bühne richteten sich drei Augenpaare auf Mike. "Du hast das eingefädelt, stimmt's?", faßte sich Peter als erster. Mike faltete lediglich die Hände und lächelte gebieterisch.  
  
Eine halbe Stunde später war es endlich soweit! Der von Valleri groß angekündigte Auftritt der Monkees, als Abschluß der Jubiläumsfeier des Shades Of Gray. "ONE - TWO - ONE - TWO - THREE - FOUR!" Micky schlug die Trommelstöcke gegeneinander und leitete das schmetternde Intro von "Circle Sky" ein. Mike hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet - die Lichtanlage tauchte die Bühne in immer neue Farbkompositionen. "Woooo-hoooo!!!!" In der ersten Reihe kreischten sich sechs Chickies die Seelen aus den Leibern. Der Beat riß uns so mit, daß wir fast den Verstand verloren. Das war irre! Das war spitze! Wir erlebten die Monkees LIVE on Stage! Und sie waren besser denn je! Davy ließ es sich trotz Gehhilfe nicht nehmen, in altbewährter Gummiball- Manier auf der Bühne herumzuhüpfen, und Peter unterlegte sein Baß-Solo noch mit einem extra Hüftschwung. Micky bearbeitete das Schlagzeug mit einer unwahrscheinlichen Brutatität, daß wir schon um das arme Instrument fürchten mußten, und Mike spielte lässig und cool wie immer. "Er hat sich bewegt! Schau mal!", quiekte ich und stieß Fuzzy an, deren Gesicht schon von einer purpurroten Färbung durchzogen war und sich ständig Luft zufächelte. "Geht's dir auch gut?", erkundigte sich Greenie kopfschüttelnd. "Himmel, wie kann man sich nur so --- DAVY!!!!!", unterbrach sie sich selbst, als Davy sich mit dem Rücken zum Publikum umwandte und mit dem Hintern wackelte. Sie beendeten "Circle Sky" mit einem enormen Beckenkrachen seitens Micky und einem vibrierenden Gitarrensound, und ernteten den wohlverdienten stürmischen Applaus. Für den nächsten Song händigte Peter Davy den Baß aus und stellte sich hinter das Keyboard. "Hey, Mike!", rief er rüber. "Gib mir mal 'n G!" "Tee?!", entgeisterte sich Davy mit gekräuselter Stirn. "Petah, wir sind mitten beim Konzert!" Gelächter aus dem Publikum, Mike verdrehte die Augen, während Peter's breites Lächeln seine Grübchen noch tiefer grub. Dann zählte Micky den Takt zum nächsten Song ein: "The Girl I Knew Somewhere" - wir Chickies sangen kräftig mit, vermutlich so laut, daß Davy darauf aufmerksam wurde, sich sein Mikro schnappte und auf uns zulief. Er hielt das Mikrofon Greenie unter die Nase, die nur geplättet den Kopf schütteln konnte, dafür sangen wir anderen um so lauter. Davy hatte sichtlich seinen Spaß, die arme Greenie zu necken, denn am Ende beugte er sich (erstaunlich, aber wahr!) noch tiefer herunter und drückte ihr einen Kuß auf die Wange! Greenie kommentierte dieses mit einen kurzen Aufkreischen und vergrub ihr Gesicht in Marys Schulter, die sie nur breit anlächelte. "Okay, danke schön!!!", rief Micky nun. "Der nächste Song ist für alle Mädchen, die Mary heißen!" - und nun war es um Mary geschehen. Sie hüpfte so wild auf und ab, daß es Greenie schnell aufgab, ihre Schulter als Stütze zu benutzen. Als nächstes war Peter dran. "Der Song, den ich jetzt spielen werde." "For Pete's Sake!", riefen wir ihm zu. Er hielt irritiert inne und fragte in komischer Verzweiflung: "For Pete's Sake - what?!" - Gelächter. "Nein, den Song den ich spielen möchte, widme ich dieses Mal sechs jungen vorlauten Mädchen", er zwinkerte zu uns herüber, "die vermutlich noch genau wissen, was der Text bedeutet, And it goes something like this." "It goes exactly like this!", brüllten wir im Einklang, sehr zum Amüsement der restlichen Zuschauer und Peters. Dann spielte er das Intro und begann voll Inbrunst zu singen: "Lo-ove is understanding, don't you kno-ow that this is true.", tatkräftig unterstützt von sechs Chickie-Kehlen. "Ich kann bald nicht mehr!", piepste Nev neben mir. Ein Seitenblick zu Fuzzy sagte mir, daß es ihr ähnlich ging. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie ich selbst aussah, aber mein Magen fühlte sich an wie flüssige Lava und Eisregen! Deshalb konnte ich nur nicken, zu mehr war ich nicht fähig. Doch wenn wir glaubten, das dieses nicht mehr zu toppen war, so mußten wir uns schon in der nächsten Minute eines besseren belehren lassen. "No heartache felt no longer lonely.", begann Mike mit voller Stimme - und neben Mary und Gwen wurde plötzlich eine Lücke frei. "FUZZY!?", riefen wir gleichzeitig und starrten auf den Boden, den unser Mit-Chickie gerade begrüßte. "Ist sie tot?", fragte Nev. "Quatsch!", schalt ich sie. "Hoffe ich.", fügte ich leiser hinzu. "Bei Mike's umwerfenden Charme weiß man ja nie." "Nun steht doch nicht so herum!", rief Mary. "Jhelft mir, sie wieder auf die Füße zu bringen!" Gemeinsam zerrten wir Fuzzy hoch. Gwen klatschte ihr probeweise ins Gesicht. "Fuzzy? Hey, Fuz! Komm zu dir! Du verpaßt noch alles!" "Und wir auch!", meinte Nev mitfühlend. Endlich schlug Fuzzy die Augen auf - und ein glückliches Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. "Miiiike.", seufzte sie. "Halleluja, die Welt hat dich wieder!", rief Mary aus. "Congratulation, Doctors, a successfully operation!", Nev schüttelte uns allen die Hände. "Können wir jetzt wieder das Konzert verfolgen?" "Dein Mitgefühl ist bemerkenswert!", spottete Gwen, während Mary weiter Fuzzy stützte. Aber es ging ihr gut - sehr gut sogar! Fast eine Stunde spielten die Monkees noch, darunter einge Stücke, die sie bisher noch nie live präsentiert hatten, unter anderem ein phantastisches Duett von Mike und Davy mit den Songs "Saginaw" und "Rainmaker", Micky sang "Alicia" und Peter sein obligatorisches "Vagabond John". Kaum hatte er den Song beendet klimperte er das wohlbekannte Intro von "Daydream Believer" auf sein Keyboard und leitete somit das Finale ein. Die Menge brauste noch einmal auf, als Davy süß wie immer zu singen begann. Die Bühnenbeläuchtung verdunkelte sich und stattdessen glitzerten tausende künstlicher Sterne auf. Ehrfürchtige "Ahh!"s und "Ohh!"s waren zu hören, und Peter drehte sich zu Mike um. "Diesmal hast du dich fast selbst übertroffen!" "Warte es ab - es wird noch besser!" - und das wurde es wahrhaftig. Davy forderte die Zuschauer auf, laut mitzusingen und schwengte das Mikrofon über seinem Kopf hin und her. Ein zweiter Sternenhimmel leuchtete auf, es knisterte bedenklich, doch außer Peter schien es niemand zu bemerken. "Ähm, Mike? Du hör mal, wieviel Saft hast du denn noch da reingesteckt?" "Keine Panik, Pete, das Finale wird man nicht so leicht vergessen!" Doch bevor Peter diesen Satz weiter hinterfragen konnte, griff Mike in die Saiten und schmetterte sein "Listen to the Band" inbrünstiger denn je. Die Lichtanlage gab ein farbiges Feuerwerk von sich. Peter zuckte zusammen. "Groovy, huh?", grinste Davy und schlug sein Tamburin in der Luft. "Na, ich weiß nicht." Peter war das unheimlich. Der Sicherungskasten neben ihm gab seltsame Geräusche von sich, aber er spielte tapfer weiter. Im Sekundenrhythmus wechselten die Monkees ihre Farben - rot, gelb, grün, blau, lila, orange. Dann wurden sie pastellfarben und immer heller, während das musikalische Zwischenstück von "Listen To The Band" in den Anfang von "Porpoise Song" überwechselte. "Mmmyyy my - the clock in the sky is pounding away, there's so much to say." Mickys Stimme erfüllte mit leichtem Echo die Luft. Alle Zuschauer zückten ihre Feuerzeuge um sie in der Luft zu schwenken. Dann verprügelte Micky in alter Gewohnheit sein Schlagzeug, und rockte: "The porpoise is waiiiiting - good byyyye!!!" "LISTEN TO THE BAND!", setzte Mike wieder ein - es knallte laut, und ein Funkenregen ergoß sich über die Musiker als die Lichtanlage explodierte, diesmal wirklich. "Waaahhh!", brach Davy in Panik aus und schleuderte sein kokelndes Tamburin weit von sich. "Alle Mann in Deckung!!!", Micky hechtete schutzsuchend unter sein Schlagzeug, während Peters Baß in Flammen aufging! "Hiiiilfeeee!", schrie er und rannte kopflos über die Bühne. "Mike, ich bring dich um!" Die Zuschauer stoben auseinander um Hilfe zu suchen, holen, leisten. "Ich glaube, das ist ein guter Zeitpunkt diese Dimension zu verlassen.", meinte ich trocken. Fünf Augenpaare durchbohrten mich mit vorwurfsvollen oder wütenden Blicken. "WOLLE?!?" "Was denn?", hob ich unschuldig die Hände. "Irgendwie mußte dieser Trip doch enden, und wie ginge das besser als mit einen größen Knall?" "Du bist unmöglich!", schalt mich Mary. Und Greenie pflichtete ihr bei: "Ja, sieh doch nur der arme Peter!", anklagend deutete sie auf diesen, der immer noch mit dem brennenden Instrument umhereilte und aus Leibeskräften brüllte: "ICH BRENNE! LÖSCHT MICH!" "Keine Panik, dem passiert schon nichts.", grinste ich und nickte in Richtung Bühne, bis die anderen Chickies ebnenfalls hinblickten. Soeben kam Davy - für seine Begriffe - angeeilt, einen Eimer bei sich, den er jetzt über Peter ausschüttete. Ein Wasserschwall ergoß sich über Peter und ließ seinen Baß zischend verglühen. "Danke Davy.", brummte er emotionslos und blickte an sich herunter. Er glich mehr einem Hund, der in einen Regenguß geraten war als einem 75jährigen Ex-Hippie. Davy hingegen schüttelte sich vor Lachen. "Das wollte ich schon immer mal machen! Jetzt sind wir quitt!" Greenie, Mary, Fuzzy, Gwen und Nev brachen ebenfalls in Gelächter aus. "Ich sag doch, es regelt sich alles von selbst.", grinste ich. "Oh, boy!", Greenie wischte sich die Lachtränen aus den Augenwinkeln. "Ich glaube, jetzt ist es wirklich an der Zeit zu gehen, ehe du dir noch seltsamere Sachen für die Jungs hier ausdenkst!" "Ich?", tat ich unschuldig. "Wieso denn ich?" "Wollen wir uns nicht von den Monkees verabschieden?", fragte Nev enttäuscht. "Glaub mir, es ist besser so.", meinte ich. "Die haben jetzt genug zu tun. Besser ein Ende mit Schrecken." "Ach, halt die Klappe!" Und gemeinsam und ungesehen von allen anderen machten wir uns auf dem Weg zur Garage. Minuten später saßen wir reisefertig im Inneren der Dimensonsmaschine, Fuzzy diesmal am Steuer, Mary auf dem Beifahrersitz. "Aber ich will doch den roten Knopf drücken!", muckte Nev auf. "Nö, du hast die letzten beiden Male.", beschloß Mary. "Chickies, das war wirklich ein Trip!", schloß Gwen seufzend, "Total verrückt und verworren zwar, aber klasse!" "Tja, eben richtig Chickie-maßig.", freute ich mich. "Oder nicht?" "Very Monkees.", lobte Fuzzy. "Thanks.", war ich nun doch verlegen. "Also ehrlich - das mit den drei Fragezeichen. nee, Wolle!", lachte Greenie. "Was denn?", verstand ich nicht. "So, nun laßt uns aber wieder nach Hause fahren.", meinte Fuzzy. "Ich brauch ein wenig Erholung von den ganzen Aufregungen der letzten Tage." "Ja, du hast Recht.", meinte ich und gähnte müde. "Och, ich will aber noch in andere Dimensionen reisen!", rief Nev. "Oh nein, Nev!", widersprach Greenie. "Das reicht jetzt erstmal. Wer weiß, wo wir sonst noch landen. Die Maschine gehört uns nicht." Nev verzog sich schmollend auf den Rücksitz. "Seid ihr bereit?", erkundigte sich Fuzzy und nahm die letzte Einstellung am Time Engine Kasten vor sich. Zustimmendes Nicken von allen außer Nev. "Das bringt uns wieder zurück." Sie deutete Mary an, den Knopf zu drücken. "Bitte sehr, Mary-poo." "Oh danke, welche Ehre, Fuzzy-poo." "Poot zuhause weiter!", verlohr Gwen die Geduld. "Drückt endlich, oder ich steige wieder aus!" "Okay." Mary drückte den roten Knopf bis zum Anschlag durch, ein Ruckeln ging durch den Wagen, es zischte, gleißendes Licht durchzuckte und für eine Zentelsekunde - dann standen wir vor Fuzzys Haus in Kempen, und Regen platterte aufs Autodach. "Home Sweet Home.", gab sie sarkastisch von sich. Wir anderen stöhnten. "Na, dann wollen wir mal.", beschloß ich den Anfang zu machen. "Das war's. Goodbye Monkees - Realität du hast uns wieder." "Bru!", motzte Nev mich an und kletterte vor mir aus dem Wagen. Langsam und irgendwie wie unter Hypnose stiegen wir nacheinander aus und folgten Fuzy ins Haus. Lediglich Greenie blieb noch zurück. An der Tür drehte ich mich noch zu ihr um. "Eigentlich eine Schande, daß jetzt schon alles vorbei sein soll. Allein, was für Möglichkeiten uns mit diesem Wagen offenstünden!" "Ja", seufzte Greenie. "Aber es gehört uns nun einmal nicht. Es ist Tippy's Auto. Und wer weiß? Vielleicht gibt es noch andere Möglichkeiten. Dieses Auto kann nicht der einzige Zugang zu anderen Dimensionen und Zeiten sein." "Hm, ja, vielleicht begegnet uns dieses Auto auch schon sehr bald wieder.", mutmaßte ich und stiefelte ins Haus. "Hmm, möglich.", murmelte Greenie. Dann beugte sie sich zum Seitenfenster herein, nahm einige Einstellungen am Time Engine vor und drückte den Knopf. Sie trat einige Schritte zurück und beobachtete wie das schwarze Auto vor ihr hell aufleuchtete und dann allmählich verschwand. Einen Moment starrte sie noch sinnend auf den leeren Fleck, wo es gestanden hat, dann steckte sie die Hände in die Hosentasche und ging langsam ins Haus. In dem Moment hörte es auf zu regnen, die Sonne trat hinter einer dichten Wolke hervor und tauchte das Haus in warmes Licht. Einen Augenblick hatte es den Anschein, als vibrierte die Landschaft, dann war alles wieder normal.  
  
  
  
- E N D E - (Part Two) 


End file.
